Can I Love You?
by Hanabi Belle
Summary: Hiatus.
1. An Entourage is Needed!

Thunder crashes, glass breaks as a whimpering and frightened Karin sits in the corner, covering her head, shaking unstoppabley. Tears fall, blood drops and hands are placed against a wall, fists bang, fists bleed and tears are wiped away as Jinta leaves the room. She had been in this relationship for a while now, it was a normal relationship at first, give and take. But soon, she had realized it was not as it seemed. Jinta was surely inlove with Yuzu, not her. And Jinta was surely a drunkie, nothing more. She wiped the tears away and ran outside to sit on the porch. She sat down on the bench and placed her knees up close to her chest, staring out at the rather large yard. One would wonder why Karin would stay in a bad relationship, a _bad romance._ When truth be told, she wasnt sure if she herself could answer this sentence.

Walking back into the house now, she finally realized that Jinta was asleep, she could no longer no here crashing and cursing. She checked the living room, and then the rooms upstairs, finding the passed out boyfriend of hers, she slipped the keys from his pocket gently and left the room. Karin slipped on her sandals and then left the house. She placed the key in the ignition and was off, trying to find somewhere she could go for tonight. Yuzu didnt answer, and Ichigo was well away with Rukia. She cursed again. She drove to a small club around the corner and parked the car. She took the keys out, putting on the alarm.

Karin walked into the club, running her fingers through her hair as she sat down on her seat. She ordered a Hypnotik, sipping quietly. At the door, a white-haired man came through, he sat down next to her, but did not speak. Her gray eyes watched him as he sat there, quietly. She sipped casually, not trying to even acknowledge his existence. She placed the cup down and it accidently tipped over, falling straight onto his tie, She cursed, again. She got out a napkin, and began to soak it up, when she got to his tie, she smiled, but it was broken. She placed the napkin onto his tie, his teal eyes looked to her in a weird way, grabbing hold of her wrist, shaking his head. She didnt know what to say to this.

Toshirou took the napkin from her hand, and proceeded to do this himself, out of completely nowhere, he spoke. "Im Toshirou Hitsugaya," He spoke as he dabbed his tie. Karin let herself look into his eyes, her broken smile; still evident. "Im Karin Kurosaki.."She said, her lips at a stop. He looked to her, tilting his head slightly, 'Another Kurosaki? Is she like that idiot?' He thought to himself, and out of nowhere his eyes looked to her lips. The smile she had up was more of a frown that a smile, it made him wary, and he didnt know why, exactly. He let his hand move, and he touched her cheek, only for a small moment. She shook slightly and stepped back, not knowing of why he did this. She wasnt good with contact anymore, not since the relationship; with Jinta. He let his eyes drift off and noticed something, A bruise.

The bruise wasnt large, but it was rather evident on her shoulderblade, against her pale skin, it was red, and it looked recent. "Where did that come from?" He asked, touching her shoulder causing her to wince. 'The glass must've hit me!' She thought as she too looked to her shoulder, she bit her lip, shaking her head and smiling, atleast, the best smile she could muster. "I-its nothing, I assure you." He rubbed it gently, and she still winced, he stopped and got out a bandage, helping her like she helped him. She had a light red tint evident on her face, she couldnt express how thankful she was for this, but she was surely thankful. He placed the medical tape back into his pants pocket. "T-thank-you so much." She said, with that, he stood from his seat and offered a hand to her, he had strange eyes, they were beautiful though they pierced through you. The stare he gave was thick and meaningful all at the same time. As they walked out of the club, Karin felt a strange shocking feeling on her shoulder, the pain was poking at her head again.

They walked down the road for a while, asking each other questions and such as they did. "So you're in a relationship already?" He asked, almost managing to sound sad because of this. She nodded, but looked off to the side with that, she felt bad. She didnt like the person she was with, and vice versa. She held her hands close to her heart and felt tears trying to evacuate her eyes, she wouldnt let them. She watched him closely as he spoke of himself, smiling and giggling at some things. He actually wasnt that much taller than her, maybe 3 inches or so. She smiled, this was fun. "My turn, why is your hair white, Toshirou?" She asked, standing on her heels slightly. He turned to her and he felt a rush of embarrasment try to come, but it left in an instant. "Because it is." He replied, still walking.

They walked a bit longer and stopped at a fountain, she got out a penny and knelt down by the fountain, she pursed her lips, closed her eyes and placed her hands together. 'Please, get me out of this hell,' She said to herself before throwing the coin into the water. The water glistened as it began to splash and the coin could be seen along with many others. She turned to him, smiling. "Are you going to make a wish as well?" She asked, curiously. He blushed softly and shook his head. He couldnt think of any wishes the day he had was perfectly fine.

They sat down on a bench and watched people walk by, children and adults alike. There was a young teenage couple, the young man had brought the girl flowers and all, Karin smiled, missing the days when Jinta was actually like that. Toshirou observed her closely, she was beautiful, those beautiful, almond shaped eyes. Those orbs that pulled you in, everything about her was perfect. The cloudy, muted shade of gray that was her eyes seemed like a rainy day's clouds, yet seemed so much more happy than that. Before _he_ knew it, he was placing his hand onto her lap. She jumped slightly and turned to him, he smiled softly.

Before they knew it, Jinta was walking up to them with a disgusted look, Karin instantly got off of the bench and stepped far away, scared of anything that could happen; scared out of her life. She shook her head,"Jinta, y-you've got it all wrong!" She said, holding her hands close to her heart, once again. Toshirou was not phased, he watched the red headed guy closely, his eyes showed not an ounce of fear. "Why is she scared of you?" He asked, his voice nearly barking at the man that stood infront of him, Jinta turned to him and placed his hands on his hips, tilting his head and making an angry look to him,"What the hell, who are you to ask me what i do with _my_ woman?!" He asked Toshirou, and that did it. Toshirou stood up and pushed Jinta back, he went pretty damn far, almost falling into the fountain. "You have NO right to abuse anyone!" Toshirou said, flinging his arms out in an angry manner,"You cant do that, she's doing nothing wrong to you,"He spoke as he walked, when he arrived at said man, he grabbed hold of his collar, his fist coming straight into contact with his nose.

When he punched him, he let go of his collar, and he fell straight into the water, Karin placed her hands up to her mouth, stunned. Her legs gave out and she sat there, Toshirou turned to her, his eyes were still angry. He looked to Jinta, kicking the rest of his limp body into the fountain, he walked over to Karin and reached out a hand,"Would you like to stay with me tonight?" He offered, knowing this was very sudden but just couldnt help it, he hated when women were treated incorrectly, His hand stayed out and awaited her answer, The dark brunette grabbed hold of his hand,standing as she did so. He smiled softly, she walked over to the fountain, throwing the keys right at his head,"..." She still was speechless, she turned around to Toshirou, telling him to lead the way. They were in walking distance of his home, luckily.

Jinta got up from the water, his nose still out of place, he reached up his hand, bending it back in place.

"Im going to _kill_ that man..." He said, furious. Back at Toshirou's place, he told her to make herself comfortable while he got her something to eat. He walked into the kitchen and began to make her something. When the food was ready he walked into the living room, tray in hand, He gave it to the young woman that sat on his couch. And sat down with his own food, scarfing down the rice until, the questions began to spark, He knew it would come.

"W-why, did you help me?" She asked, the chopsticks held together the mesh of rice, but she had no intentions of placing it to her lips just yet.

He pulled his bowl back from his face, closing one of his eyes."Because i wanted to." He said, simply. Toshirou looked to Karin and held back a slight laughter, she was really _something._

A tick mark appeared on the young woman's head, she practically growled at the young man. "I can take care of myself!" She fought back, dropping the chopsticks into the bowl, he arched an eyebrow and began to yell at her as well.

"_Sure_, thats why you were shaking like a fucking hawaiian in the artics, not to mention you were stuttering!!" He yelled, his hands gripping the chopsticks murderously, as if he wanted to snap them in half.

"Leave me alone!! I try my best!" She yelled and with that, she placed the bowl on the table and stormed out of his house. She walked down the street, furious. Toshirou sighed, feeling like this was his fault. "She'll come back." He said simply, continuing to eat.

It began to rain. Karin looked up at the gray clouds, covering her head with her hands. The rain began to pour down as if it were trying to impale her! She ran to the nearest tree, her tears began to run and she couldnt stop them. She wiped her eyes, looking like a little lost lamb, cold, wet, and defintley, all alone.

Toshirou's eyes fixated on the window when he heard thunder, he walked to the window, realizing how serious the weather was, what ticked off his mood was the news report, a mild storm, and it was very strong?! He had to find her. If he did'nt she would die, or get into that bastards hands again! "Damn!" He yelled as he grabbed two jackets and an umbrella.

The search began, he looked everywhere, even in alleys."Karin! Karin!" He yelled as he looked around, he passed Jinta and they shot each other horrid glares as they ran, they were both out for her! That meant that Toshirou had to hurry, soon, he closed his eyes.

__

'Ever since I was a little girl...I loved to be around trees...' Karin said, smiling as her head tilted slightly to the side, a sign of pure happiness.

Toshirou nodded, understanding.

Toshirou knew exactly where to go! He ran as fast as his legs would take him and arrived at the park, the rain began to beat down on his coat, he was pissed. He ran to the biggest tree in the park, and there she was, she had already passed out, and she was colder than cold. He paniced, picking her up covering her up with the coat. He turned on heel and began to run back to his home, where he would make sure she didnt catch hypothermia, or pnuemonia, one would ask why he was striving so hard for a girl he maet 3 hours ago. When arriving inside his home he placed her on the bed, got a large towel and began to dry her off.

"She's going to need to change..." He said, biting his lip, he turned to his dresser, getting out a shirt and some shorts. "This'll do,Though i doubt she could fit these shorts.."He said, throwing them behind him, He picked her up, shaking her, in his arms. "Karin, I need to dress you," He said calmly, she didnt awake, he sighed and assumed that meant he'd just have to do it; get her out of these soggy clothes. He took the shirt and pulled it over her head, not even bothered at the fact that she was half-naked, He just was trying to get her warmed up. He dried off her skin good enough, placing his shirt onto her, And he slipped her skin-tight shorts off of her, they were matted to her skin. He threw all her clothes in the wash and would dry them later. After all this and she was dry, the bed was wet. "Great." He mumbled, picking her back up and taking her to the couch. He ran to the hallway closet, getting out a cover, in which, he wrapped her in it, she finally had a normal breathing rate.

Turning on the heater, and walking back, hands in pockets, he knelt down by her side and grabbed hold of her hand. He placed his forehead on her knuckles, closing his eyes, and of course, he blamed himself. "Im..so sorry Karin, I should'nt have did this, I feel stupid, I was only trying to protect you..."He said, but little did he know she actually could hear him _perfectly fine_.

She opened her eyes, only barely, placing her hand on his cheek, she smiled thankfully. "Thank you." She said, and fell back to sleep, he thought that maybe it was best to make sure that later, he'd check her temperature. After all this was done, he lay on the smaller couch and watched her sleep, made sure she was okay, until he passed out as well. This was a long day, and it was definitley a _bad _one.

It was 6 am when Karin woke up, she was pestered, flustered and worried. "Oh no.. I-i HAVE to get back home before Jinta wakes up!" She thought, she didnt even remember that occurance near the fountain, she attempted to walk passed Toshirou's couch, she walked slowly. His arm shot out, grabbing hold of her wrist, he popped his head out from the covers, his white hair deisheveled greatly, "What are you doing?" He asked, his eyebrow raised.

She laughed nervously, "I-im..." She gave up, she didnt know what to do, she knew it was bad to return but, she had to. He pulled her down onto the couch, and told her to stay right there. "Im going to get you some breakfast, Im not letting you go back to that hell-hole, Wheres your brother?" He asked, angrily. "With Rukia..." She mumbled, The white-haired male took that as a 'not here' and walked into the kitchen, skillfully making a quick breakfast, he handed her - her plate and then sat down a few feet away from her with his own. They ate silently, you could hear the forks as they collided with the plates beneath them, and even the orange juice slide against the glasses.

"He beats you." Toshirou said, out of completely nowhere.

She nodded, seemingly worried, in a frail, quiet way. "Y-yes.." She said, mumbling.

"Why do you stay?" He asked, sipping at his juice, placing it back on the coffee table. It was silent for a long time, she still continued to eat throughout this silence, not answering him. He clenched his fork and then growled slightly under his breath. He decided he'd end this like this. If she didnt wish to speak, she didnt have to, he wouldnt force her.

He placed his plate in the sink, cleaned it, and placed it in the rack. He walked out of the kitchen and sat on the other couch, away from her, laying his head on a pillow. He closed his eyes and began to ignore any and everything she would say to him. "I-im sorry." She said, causing him to open his eyes, "Why?" He said quickly,"I couldnt a-answer, I just dont know how.." She said, he almost scoffed, "Just tell me why you stay where your abused," Tears welled up in her big gray eyes, once again," I _DONT_ know!" She yelled, tears began to slide down her cheeks, Toshirou sighed.

He stood walking over to the couch she sat on, he placed his hands in his pocket. "Stop yelling, just because your an idiot!" He said, quickly, she wiped her eyes and shook her head,"Im not an idiot, I DONT know what to do, I DONT KNOW HOW TO DO IT, IM USELESS!" She yelled, she wiped her eyes again, He bit his lip, again. "What are you saying? Are you insane?" He asked, laughing in doubt. "Im sure you are now,"He said simply. She looked up at him, screaming again,"Then why am i here, why would you let me, the _insane woman _into your house!?" She yelled.

Toshirou looked at her for a long time, silent. He had no idea how to answer that, why _WAS_ he doing all of this, what did she have that made him want to protect her? That made him want to keep her in his arms? He didnt know. She nearly spit the words out when she said, "YOUR the idiot, Jerk!" And with that, yet again she got up to storm off, but this time, she did not, and could not. She walked to the door, but her legs began to wobble out of nowhere, and she fell, right by the door, she frowned and turned to him. "Help me." She said softly, her lips quivering in the cutest way. He had a pissed off look, "No." He said, walking to his room, slamming the door, opening it and slamming it again!


	2. With My Fist!

**Story:** Can I Love You?

**Chapter:** 2

**A/N: **Unavailable.

* * *

Toshirou woke up that morning and opened his door, peeking near the door he realized that she had fell asleep. Right by the door. He sighed.

He walked over to the door, picked her up and lay her on the bed, rubbing his hair annoyed. "She takes up too much time, just taking care of her," He said, covering her with the sheets. It took Toshirou a few minutes of thinking to himself before he decided he'd help the girl out. If he was correct, then she was related to Ichigo. This, in turn meant that he was obligated to protect her; Ichigo was a good friend of his and on top of that, the Kurosaki'd helped him numerous times in the past. Toshirou sat down on the bed and a sigh resonated from the young man's pale lips. Even now, he couldn't believe that this domestic stuff actually happened. There was a feeling in the pit of his stomach making him think it was fake. A feeling in the pit of his stomach causing him to deny it. Karin shifted slightly so that her hands were beneath her cheek, and was soon snoring. This was usually a sign that someone was comfortable whilst sleeping. Toshirou smiled and stood up from where he was sitting, patting himself off as he did so.

Then there was a knock on the door.

The white haired young man went to the door, opened it and was greeted with a fist, right to the cheek, he skidded and looked up, balancing up on his elbows, and spitting out blood, wiping his mouth accordingly. "Tch..."

"You again..." He growled, It was Jinta. Jinta scanned the living room and finally snorted when he didn't quite catch sight of Karin, "Gr..where the hell is she?!" He yelled, he walked over to Toshirou, grabbing his tie and pulling him up. Toshirou was not phased, the blood dropped slowly from his mouth. There was a stoic expression on his face that fit his personality well. He wasn't intimidated by the PMSing Jinta. Not at all.

"Give her back!" He said, threatening to hit the male had he not did what he said. Toshirou didn't speak, Jinta raised his fist and was going to hit him, again. Toshirou grabbed his wrist and bent it back, slapping his hand off of his tie, "Who do you think you are?" Toshirou was bending that hand back so roughly that it caused Jinta's knees to bend, Toshirou looking a lot like the stronger male in the situation. "What you've done is wrong...I won't allow you to continue those terrible deeds.." It seemed that his words went through one of Jinta's ears and out the other. "Are you finished, yet?"

He asked the male, still bending his hand back, Jinta wasn't surprised that he would do this, He managed to trip him and Toshirou lost his grip, soon both males got up and placed their hands onto each others. Then the pushing happened, to see who was strongest. The pushing got intense and Toshirou ended up knocking a lamp off of one of the small tables on either side of the couch. The lamp broke into many pieces, resembling how Jinta's heart might've felt at this time and moment. Grunting and hissing, the boys let up on their hands and began an all-out brawl. Fists meeting cheeks and stomachs and everything else they could find.

They both had blood somewhere on their bodies. Some dry, and some fresh. With that, Karin awoke to hearing a light growl and a loud growl. "Jinta..." She mumbled, wiping her eyes. When the girl realized what she said, she sat up quickly, her black hair tousled all over her shoulders. Then, she gasped. "J-Jinta!" She yelled, wanting to run away, Karin hid behind the cover by pulling it up over her face.

"Please go away.." She mumbled, tears dripping from her eyes. She felt like a child afraid to get in trouble...she felt weak.

The young men continued their fighting session and both fell back, they stood up, rubbing their hands. "Get out of my house!" Toshirou yelled, Jinta clenched his fist,"I refuse, that's my girlfriend, who are you, _Superman_?" Toshirou, pissed at this statement, ran to Jinta, and head-butted him. Pain rushed through Jinta's head and then the rest of his body as violent shivers racked him. That...that really hurt.

* * *

Karin heard no more screaming and looked out of the bedroom, her eyebrows shuffled and she felt she had to do something. Karin ran over so that she was between the angry men, and placed her hands on either of their chests, pushing them away from each other, shivers in her palms. "St-Stop it already!" She looked from Jinta to Toshirou and smiled sadly at both of them,"Shouldn't this be my choice? My decision!" And then she looked at Jinta,"And you...you can't run my life! You're just my boyfriend, right? We aren't married- " She bit at her bottom lip; Usually, saying something like this would result with that right hook of Jinta's meeting with her face or _somewhere_ on her body. It always hurt, and that's why saying this practically hurt her.

She was still thoroughly terrified of Jinta.

Karin sighed and walked away, running to get two towels so they could get cleaned up before Jinta excuse himself. Well, she just assumed that he would excuse himself.

Jinta violently shook his head, even as Karin wiped the blood from his cheek and his bloodied lips. "I'm not going anywhere! Not without you, Karin!" He sounded like an 8 year old in the toy section of a store. He was okay with how things were, even if he did get overtly mad to the point of hitting her every now and then.

"And I said she isn't going anywhere with a punk like you. If I could wring your neck out I'd do- ugh..." Toshirou cradled his head between two hands and sat down on the floor.

"Ow.."Jinta said, and fell so that he was sitting on the couch. Karin had a angry red tick-mark showing, wondering how the hell these two _weren't_ getting along.

Tired and out of breath, both of the huffing and puffing young men fell asleep; right where they sat. Karin couldn't believe it. While this went on, she went to grab her phone, texting her brother, whom was probably out doing something, unfortunately.

* * *

Time passed, and they both awoke at the same time. Karin wondered what they would do this time. They turned to her, sitting up. "Tell us. Who do you want to be with?" They asked, she blushed. Though, she was misinterpreting, they meant live together, not what she thought. Wow, Karin seemed just a little perverse for thinking such a thing. The ravenette twisted her head so that she wasn't looking in their directions and placed her hands on either of her cheeks.

"I - can't choose so suddenly! "She said, laughing nervously.

"We mean live together,"

Jinta deadpanned. She laughed nervously. "I'm going to live with Ichi-Nii if this gets out of hand."

Toshirou unintentionally sighed, sadly. She looked to his teal eyes, tilting her head, causing her long locks to fall down her shoulders.

Jinta cursed."I'm leaving, I have to go to work, decide by 8pm, ya hear?" He said, and with that he slammed the door and was gone.

"That...bastard," Toshirou said, standing up, locking his door and hoping that not a soul would knock again, because he was not going to get it!

He turned to Karin, pissed."So, whats it going to be?!"He said, in a hopeful manner, but she didn't notice that. She jumped, scooting back,"I - don't know!"She said,balling her hands into fists,"Why are you even asking?!"She said, walking up to him,"Why do you even care?!" She yelled. "You're mean, you yell at me, but you still care!" She screamed, tears flowing down.

"I don't need anyone's help! I can protect myself! I don't need this, I don't need you!"She said, falling to her knees."Stop it..I don't need this, i dont need you leave me alone, stay away..."She began to cry, masking her face with her hands,"Stay away...leave me alone.."She wailed. Karin seemed to easily revert back to her frightened shell of a young woman Jinta'd created.

He watched her fall to the ground, biting at his lip. She was crying, why?

"I can protect myself...i can protect myself,"She sat there, crying. He knelt down and sighed. "I can protect myself,"She said, moving her hands, her eyes were becoming red, from all this crying.

"I can...I can...Waah!" She said, grabbing hold of Toshirou weeping. Toshirou was never fully sure what to do when someone was crying like this, so instead he just wrapped his arms around her petite frame and pulled her closer; Toshirou didn't even speak. He brought them to the couch and let her cry, on him. It was embarrassing at first but Toshirou eventually started to realize that with someone who was going through what she was, there would be a lot more crying involved than just once. He made sure that he'd be there for her, but aside from that he didn't know what to add to the conversation.

"I can't do it! I can't do this anymore,"She cried, he rubbed her head, and her back. Trying to calm her down would be a horrible task...She gripped his short tightly, shaking her head into his chest.

"I can't do it...I can't do it..."She began to calm down, and when the calming came, the headaches accompanied. She began to fall asleep, her breathing was calm and her eyes were closed, she was still gripping his shirt, harshly. She'd cried herself to sleep; literally. Toshirou honestly thought that type of stuff happened in dramatic movies. He really did. With a sigh, he let the girl lay against him for a moment longer before finally laying her down on the couch. He grabbed a stray cover and coveted the girls shivering shoulders with it. She could sleep, he wasn't one to bother someone during resting period.

* * *

By the time she woke up it was already two in the morning, and Toshirou was still up, watching something on television. He flipped through channels, and she began to watch it with him, he sat on the edge of the couch and she was behind him, covers over her and poked him in the head, and he turned all but quickly.

"Oh, good morning," He mused, she was surprised, morning already? But it was pitch black out there! She laughed softly when she heard him say that, and they began to watch television together. Karin moved so that she could fully see the screen with this fat ass in front of her. Okay, so maybe Toshirou wasn't a fat ass, but he sure seemed like one right now in front of her.

_'That way, we both help each other' the man said, throwing the money on the table..._

_'Yeah...' He said, taking the money..._

"Are they gay?" Karin asked, watching the show with Toshirou, She eventually had her head on his lap, and they were watching some random hitman crap. He bust out laughing and shook his head."No, its just how they speak." They continued to watch the show quietly, and before long, he realized she was in his lap! He blushed slightly but didn't say a thing about about it. If he mentioned it, maybe she'd end up realizing where she was, _too_.

Jinta, was at home by now and sighed. "She didn't tell me what she would do..."He drawled, sighing.

He didn't mean to be abusive, it was the fact that Yuzu didn't want anything to do with him, he was roudy and she didnt like that type of guy, instead she liked the caring and sweet ones, the ones that bought you teddy bears just for the hell of it.

He felt like something was haunting him, every time he was alone, he felt like he wanted to _die_... He just couldn't find comfort in such a big house without someone else there with him. It was completely useless without - "Karin...I'm sorry..."Jinta said, before falling asleep.

"This _is_ gay."Karin said, snuggling up against Toshirou, "Why do you keep saying that?"He said, watching the show. He was fairly interested because in a way, he could relate the hitman world to this situation. He had something the mafia wanted, and they were now targeting him to get it back. If Jinta was the mafia, this would be much more dangerous, though.

_'Here, I'll give you the most precious thing I own..'The man said, taking his jacket off._

_'No, you're of the Yakuza, you can't!' He said, reaching out a very dramatic hand._

"This is gay," she said, sticking her tongue out in an 'bleh' way. She wasn't homophobic, in fact she wasn't using the word in that manner. It was just a childish way of insulting something and she knew it. Toshirou sighed, changing the channel, it was the G4 network and the ninja crap was on.

He laughed when he seen the man fail to get onto the ledge, Karin joined him.

The night went on with the two laughing, repeating stupid screams they'd heard people do on the show. It was so much fun, they hadn't even realized that the sun had came back up. It would seem it was the morning time Karin _considered_ morning time, now.

She stood up and then sighed,"I need to take a shower, May I borrow another shirt?" She asked, he nodded,"There are some in my dresser," With that he closed his eyes, awaiting the water to turn on before he went into the kitchen, to make breakfast, though he doubt that it would make sense to. Most likely they would fall asleep right after eating and that was never healthy to do. Then, come to think of it, Karin really needed to eat more. She was lanky and tiny and needed just a bit more meat on her bones. Toshirou, after a little scat with himself, decided he would make breakfast, after all.

When she stepped out she had on a button up of hers, and she looked really nice with it on. He had only wished that this was his girlfriend, but it wasn't. Toshirou made a traditional japanese breakfast of freshly steamed rice and skillet-fried salmon. On the side were rolled, sweet eggs. Toshirou sighed, giving her - her plates. Sitting back down, they situated themselves on the couch and prepared to watch the movie that was coming on..

_'Mall Cop'_

She laughed, "I hate this," He rolled his eyes, changing the movie.

_'The Ruins'_

"I Don't want to see blood while I eat." She whined.

_'House Bunny'_

"Ooh, I love this one! I heard it was pretty funny!"With that a tick mark appeared on Toshirou's forehead, "How could you _love_ it, If you never seen it?!" He yelled.

A few hours or so later, they'd already finished eating a while ago and in fact, the movie was also over.

* * *

They decided they would go out, just to get some fresh air; it wasn't raining and it was perfectly sunny now.


	3. Everything!

**Story:** Can I love you?

**Chapter:** 3

**A/N: **Unavailable.

* * *

Toshirou stepped out on the balcony with Karin, she sat down and placed her legs through the bars, kicking them back and forth. He looked down at the dark brunette, placing his hands in his pockets.

Karin looked up at the sky, the beautiful yellow orb shining at its own will, then she parted her lips to speak. Using a hand as a protectorate from the sun, she glanced at the sky.

"Toshirou..." She said, getting the white haired males attention, he sighed.

"What?"

"Why'd you help me..."

"..."

"Why'd you help me out?"

"..."

"Toshirou, I know your behind me,"

He sighed before taking a seat next to her, he placed his legs in between the bars as well.

"It was because...The look in your eyes said you needed help.."

Karin looked at him before her eyes dulled out.

"Boring. Lame." She said before he growled,"Look! All I'm saying is - I couldn't let that jerk take you away from me!" He said, not really realizing or caring what that wording sounded like.

"You're not someone's playtoy and you should already know that!" He was obviously pissed by now.

Karin bit at her bottom lip before closing her eyes,"Like I said before, I was perfectly capable of protecting myself!" At first she said this through closed teeth, gritting them together out of anger. "Don't act like I'm a child!" She yelled, standing up from her place on the balcony, He stood too.

"All lies! That's why you were ''trembling'' in fear! I saw it! I saw how much you needed someone- " He yelled, people in the surrounding area could hear them, in all reality they just thought it was some _"newly wedded couple"_that was only yelling because they didn't realize how actually in love they were or something retarded like that.

"I wasn't trembling!" She said, before he stepped forward, causing her to step back,"Still... Lies..all lies, you needed my help, I could see it in your eyes," This time his voice sounded more positive and his tone was completely serious.

"Stop saying that! Why can't you see that I'm perfectly fine protecting myself," She said, though she was saying this, tears were welling up in those beautiful gray eyes...again. The cloudy-gray eyes seemed to be getting showered with rain, now.

With that Toshirou didn't even say anything anymore, and soon, he hugged her. He didn't speak, just pulled her closer.

She gasped, not understanding why he did this, she placed a hand on his chest, an attempt to struggle and whirl out of his hug, he shook his head.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere, you're staying right here,with me."

Karin's eyes widened, before they became half-lidded. She nodded, dully. "I...I see."

"I will not let that jerk hurt you, ever again." He said, he was getting choked up over her and he barely knew her? Something had to be wrong. Perhaps Toshirou was feeling to inclined to owe Ichigo to the point where protecting his little sister had become an obvious chore.

"Why?" Karin whispered... "Why are you..." Toshirou placed a finger on her lips, shushing her for a moment.

"Before you say anything...I just want to say one last thing..." He said before tilting his head slightly to the side, grinning. "Just something I've been thinking about since I first met you,"

Nervousness boiled in the girls stomach and even the butterflies retreated when they saw that grin on Toshirou's face. It was embarrassing and new to her; A guy smiling at her without any intentions of hurting her afterwards.

"Did you ever, think of - love at first sight?" He asked, causing her to gasp, again. She blushed profusely and yes, it was adorable.

That did it.

Toshirou could not help himself any longer, he let his hands fall down to her waist, and he placed his lips onto hers, hungrily. She, wide-eyed, her face beet red with embarrassment. Her hands went up to Toshirou's shirt, gripping onto it tightly and eventually pulling at it, before her hands went limb and she gave in. Holding on to Toshirou's shirt, the girl kissed him back, shyly, unsurely.

The kiss was more _loving _than anything and when Toshirou let his tongue slide across those soft lips, begging for entrance, she hesitated, but she obliged. Her lips only parted in the slightest, and that was definitely enough for him.

The surrounding neighbors obviously were happy that the _"newly wedded couple" _managed to quiet down and stop bothering everyone. How cute.

He gently pushed the door opened and was practically pulling her in with him. Karin wasn't looking, so she had no idea they were going inside, no idea Toshirou was pulling her in; but she felt like she wanted to follow him anyway. She felt like she had to.


	4. Fight! Fight!

**Story:** Can I love you?

**Chapter:** 4

**A/N: **Unavailable.

* * *

Without a simple stop or statement, Karin broke the kiss simultaneously with her stepping back. Toshirou was confused at this, she slipped out of his hands, smiling apologetically. Just the feeling of the girl leaving his arms made his stomach tie in knots.

"I can't...do this..." She mumbled to him, he sighed, understanding fully, he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, causing her to blush slightly.

"It's alright...If you don't want to do anything, I definitely wont force it on you..." He said calmly, causing her to give him a friendly hug. With that, she sighed a bit. Karin had never gone that far with Jinta, either, but she knew fully that if she tried to reject him, he'd eagerly force things on her. Eagerly.

"I left all my things at Jinta's house..." She announced, scratching the back of her head, his eyebrow twitched slightly.

"You can get new things.." He said simply, she shook her head, smiling reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'll be quick its daytime and sunny,I'll just dash on down there,"She said as she opened the door.  
He sighed, closing his eyes and nodding, with that, she dashed out the house.

Karin ran down the sidewalk, huffing softly, she didn't realize how close their houses were until now, it was like 6 blocks down, amazingly.

She walked into the driveway, and looked around, "Car's gone..." She said, when she walked to the door, it was locked, she cursed, bending down to get the extra key from the welcome mat.

Not there.

"Damn." She thought, running around the house, she jumped the gate.

She looked around in the backyard, he wasn't there either, she slipped in through the sliding door. "He never locks this..."She mumbled, smiling a bit. She snuck up to the bedroom, quietly just in case. She went in and ran to the dresser, opening each and everyone.. Throwing everything that was hers on the bed.

She knew he wasn't in there, so she hadn't closed the door.

Karin threw another shirt on the bed and then heard a slam. She turned around to see an angry redhead, he was throwing the extra key up and down in one hand, and the other was holding the knob of the door, almost like a vice-grip.

Her eyes shook slightly, and she bit down on her bottom lip. "Jinta...I just want to get a few of my things..." He tilted his head to the side,"What for?" He growled.

She stepped back again, he stepped forward. Soon, her legs met with the bed, she turned and saw this, gasping slightly. He stepped closer, causing her to be sitting on the bed, gripping at the sheets, scared out of her life. He was inching closer and closer, and she was trying her best to stay away from him, but soon her back met with the bed. She had went back the farthest she could.

He was trying to close the gap between the two, between their lips. She gritted her teeth slightly. "Stay away from me, I would never kiss a demon like you _never_ again!" She said quickly, afraid of what might happen, she was thinking of saying sorry.

"Double negative," He breathed, the hot air that was exiting their lips was practically mingling in between the two..."So you would..." He said simply, smirking.

She did not like this! She couldn't even scream for help! She should have listened to Toshirou, she couldn't help but think of what he'd said not even hours earlier.

"You don't think I'll let you off easy, do you?" The young man asked, placing his hands on either side of her, keeping her in place.

"W-what?" She mumbled...trying her best to squirm out of this position. It was so perverted, she couldn't help it but move away. She didn't want this, in fact the thought of it made her feel queasy.

"You heard me." He said, their lips nearly touching, he placed both hands on either of her hips, gripping harshly yet pushing her down at the same time. She gasped out, and he took that chance, soon his lips closed in on hers.

He let his tongue slowly slip into Karin's mouth, she gasped out lightly, not having the power to get out of his grip, with said kiss ending, for air, Jinta placed his mouth on her neck softly. Soon, she was biting back moans. This felt disgusting. On top of feeling strange about having kissed two men in the same day, the girls' entire body was racked with shivers because of the upcoming feelings Jinta was causing.

With one swift movement, her knee came in contact with his family jewels! And soon, his eyes were wide, he slid off of the bed ever so quickly, his hands moving down to his crotch. "What was that for, Woman?!" He growled, nearly barking at her.

She placed all her clothes in the suitcase, zipping it, and then hitting him across the head with it. Her foot landed ever so quickly on his back, she gritted her teeth,again."Who do you think you are?! Your lucky Ichi-Nii isn't here to kick your ass!" She screamed, and with that, she ran down the stairs, hoping to leave quickly.

But Jinta was not going to give up just yet!

He ran down the stairs quickly, realizing that the quickest way would be the railing, he slid down it and was soon in front of her, hands blocking the way. She held the suitcase, by the holder, with both hands and spun on her heel. Once again, the suitcase was hitting the young man, he hit the wall and growled.

This was not over yet! Standing up, he decided he'd try to get that dangerous suitcase away from her!

He slapped it out of her hands, smirking all the more, as he threw it on the couch, "You're not going anywhere!" He demanded, his hands taking hold of her wrists. She squeaked slightly, when he pulled her closer. "Jinta! I am _not_ a prisoner!"She yelled, but soon got an idea-

"Oh..okay Jinta, I wont run away anymore..."She said, making a "fake" blush appear, it was gentle and yeah, **fake**.

He grinned,"You won't? Promise?" He asked, being obviously fooled. Jinta was mean and crude, and all these other terrible things. But he couldn't hold his weight against a sack of potatoes. He was stupid.

"No...So how about we seal it, with a kiss?" She asked, he grinned a bit wider, leaning down for a kiss. But was greeted with a quick yet painful bite on the neck. She grinned, and Jinta held onto his neck, cursing."You damned vampire!" He yelled, but by the time he looked up, she was already out of the house.

"Oh no.." He yelled, she was obviously running with the suitcase by then, so she was slowed down, only slightly. He ran after her, turning the corner and all. But, when they turned that corner, a certain white-haired man was right there! Karin, thankful, ran behind him, still holding onto the suitcase with both hands.

Toshirou gave Jinta the death glare, which was shot right back at him, soon Toshirou was cracking his knuckles.

"You...are so dead..." Jinta growled as he began to tilt his head on edge, hearing the bones pop in place; with that Toshirou smiled, "Bring it!" He yelled, and soon, once again, they were , this time it wasn't fighting, it was more like a dumb wrestling match.

Karin sweatdropped."I'm going..to go put this in your house.."She mumbled, turning on heel and walking slowly away. Both males turned to her, Toshirou was pulling at Jinta's hair, and Jinta was pulling at Toshirou's collar. "Ey! Come back here!" They yelled simultaneously.

The girl shook her head as she walked, she was not going to be the cause of anyone else's injuries; even though she technically was.

She took out her phone and was dialing up a number...It rang 3 times.."As always," She mumbled and then someone picked up. She smiled softly to herself, opening the door to Toshirou's homes.

* * *

"Hello..." A familiar voice said...

"Hellooo! Ichi-Nii!" She said, grinning.

This weekend, when was it to end, anyway. When it did, Ichigo would be back..

The two males continued to fight, causing attention in the area they were in, little kids began to surround them and such, wanting to see a little something-something. "GET OUT OF HERE!" They both yelled,causing most of the children to cry and such. When they both hit the ground, sitting position, they were breathing erratically.

"I...wont lose..." Jinta said, wiping a smudge of blood from his lips, "Over..My dead body..."Toshirou said, standing and wiping his eye that would soon be blackened if someone didn't treat it.

Karin ran back to the two guys and sighed, flipping her phone closed, she placed her hands on her hips and placed up an angry finger. "GIVE IT A REST." She said before both guys were to look to her, they shot one last death glare. "I'm going to wait until the weekends over, and then I'll stay with my brother, because you guys are KILLING ME!" She said, causing Jinta to hiss and Toshirou, he was just, taken aback. Just a little.

"But...I'm just trying to help..." Toshirou said, frowning. She showed him a sad look,"I know..."She said, before her feet were meeting Jintas face, he groaned slightly when he hit the ground, she looked to Toshirou and simply slapped him on the back. "Get up, we need to treat all these wounds,"Once again, she was too nice. Because she was speaking to both of them.

"Yes Ma'am..." They both mumbled, practically whining as they stood. This, once again, was the longest weekend ever conceived!


	5. Squeaky Clean!

**Story:** Can I love you?

**Chapter:** 5

**A/N: **I feel no need to edit this chapter. It's embarrassing and it's old, so I won't be touching it. But I fixed the contraction words and all that. Enjoy. The inappropriate part is italicized, though. If that does anything at all. It doesn't, but I did it anyway. Lol.

* * *

So now that all was done, and both annoying guys were healed up, the weekend was over. Ichigo was back with Rukia, of course, they had gotten married a good 7 years ago... Karin rolled her eyes upon seeing Ichigo act like such a wimp at times. After having a long conversation with her brother she was laughing, hard. Rukia stole the orange-headed man away from Karin, and they were leaving the cafe that they had chosen to meet up at, leaving Karin all alone, again. She sighed as she spun the little mixing stick in her coffee...

"I have definitely got to do something about this weekend...issue.." She said, twisting her lips as she thought of anything and everything she could do. As if, on cue, Toshirou was in the cafe, and he was pissed. He walked up to her table, folding his arms across his chest.

"And when were you going to tell me of this really weird disappearance of the girl i told to clean the DAMN DISHES!" He said, yelling softly as to, not bother the costumers. She had a tick-mark appearing before she looked to him, their glares were, as always, similar.

"What! Its your turn, and I cooked that damn meal so you clean after i cook and VICE VERSA!" She said, yelling back. Karin was always the type to fight back, but that was Toshirou's, strangely, type. He sighed before placing a hand into his hair, angrily scowling at the girls actions..With one swift movement, he placed a hand on her shoulder. Grinning all the more,"No, you clean when you cook..." He said, and yes, he changed the rules, to accommodate to himself. She laughed, "Okay..okay, lets leave the cafe before people start throwing coffee on us..." He turned to the people around the cafe, and placed his hands on his hips for a slight emphasis on his _anger_. "What?!" He yelled and was appointed by a slight frown of the manager, with that he cringed slightly, placing his hands up in a 'what did i do?' way, he sighed. Turning to Karin, he grabbed her wrist and they soon were running, the man threw coffee and sugar and such out the door at him as he practically threw himself at the door, Karin's wrist still in his hand. She yelped when she seen the hot liquid fly across the air, this was hilarious. He turned a quick corner, passing up Ikkaku and Yumichika who were definitely confused at the sight.. They turned and raised a quick eyebrow,"What the hell?" Ikkaku said, rubbing his bald head. "I don't know," Yumichika said, flipping his purple locks as they turned to continue walking.

About 20 minutes later, Toshirou finally let go of the girls hand and was of course, laughed at by her. "Wow. i never knew you had it in you to 'run away' Hehe" She said, putting up two fingers on either hands to do the quote signs. He sighed a bit, his hair was all sticky from the damned coffee..."I want to...take a shower..."He muttered and she sighed a bit, she didn't know what she was saying, but she was sticky too...and sighed. "Well, me too, and i deserve to go first," He looked up raising a brow; what gave her that right? She grinned. "You know? cuz' I'm a girl.." She said simply, he shook his head,"Either, I GO first, or you go with me because I'm going right now."He said, and with that he was running to the bathroom, she growled slightly and ran after him. He opened the bathroom door and was instantly practically FLYING to the shower. He twisted the handle and the water splashed down on his hair; He thought he had won now.

Karin practically punched him when she heard the water, she jumped into the shower and pushed him out, causing him to growl; they hadn't even taken off their clothes yet. He sighed a bit, standing up and pulling her by the wrist and out of the shower,"I have RIGHTS!" Karin yelled, punching him. "I didn't do anything to you yet, SO YOU DONT!" He yelled and jumped back into the shower, it was pretty large which was why this was fun. He stripped himself of his shirt and was about to do the same to his pants, causing her to blush but she was not giving up. She started with her button down shirt, which was quickly thrown on the floor, Toshirou could've practically fainted; By then, she was in her panties and a bra, and, yes, she jumped back in the shower. Toshirou had already gotten to his boxers and was threatening her by now. "If you're going to stay in here, I swear ill pull em down,"He said, referring to his boxers.

Her face went completely red, thinking of the possible outcomes, why were they doing this again; she could not remember, for there was a toned chest in front of her face, and he was soaking wet! How could she think with that right there? He let his eyes drift to her, his fingers leaving the edges of his boxers. "Whats wrong?" He asked, because she had stopped whining and such by then.

"Nothing"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah.."

"Then get out."

She sighed, shaking her head. Toshirou couldn't take it anymore. She just wouldn't leave! But then again, why would he want her to _leave. _After finally noticing something; How good her body looked, he couldn't really say anything about it, but he wanted to...He let his hands move from where they were; nowhere. He placed his hands on her shoulders, and without warning she was being placed against the wall. She gasped slightly, but that didn't stop her from whining,"What are you doing?" She asked, but, it was only answered with a kiss, Toshirou slid his tongue across her bottom lip, biting softly at it. Karin let a soft moan escape her lips; Was it her giving him, this, effect?

Toshirou let his hands fall to her ass, squeezing it in a possessive manner. She didn't know why she didn't slap him for that, but she did not. She kissed him as passionate as she could muster; what with having only known him for this small amount of time, it was definitely lust. DEFINITLEY. Toshirou let his hands move to the rim of her panties, and was slowly, agonizingly slowly, pulling them down and letting them fall, circling her legs. Karin's flush was much harder by then and her face was cutely red. Toshirou let his tongue move to her neck, licking and biting at the soft skin lovingly. Karin panted softly, letting her hands move to Toshirou's hair, entangling her fingers in his soft white hair.

Toshirou pulled at his own boxers, still kissing and biting at her neck, there was sure to be a mark there later..He let the water continue to fall against his back. Karin couldn't even speak at this time and point, this was absolutely hot. It kept her panting; begging for more. "This will always hurt a bit," He said to her. She had no idea what he was talking about until something hard was swiftly pushing past her wet folds. Had he known that little secret about this woman...He probably wouldn't have done this... She held her hand up and cupped her mouth softly. "I should've told you..." She said quickly, a tear falling from her eyes.

"You're a virgin...oops." Toshirou felt like slapping himself, this wasn't even romantic enough to be considered a first time, it was Shower sex! He sighed a bit, letting his lips, at first, kiss her roughly, and let it get gentler as he did it. This had to be some sort of romantic; It being her first time and all.

He let her get used to the size, and placed her legs around his waist,"Hold on to me.." He told her, in the crook of her neck. She nodded softly and placed her arms around his neck gently; This was weird, to her. It didn't feel as amazing as Rukia was blabbing about that month or so ago, in fact she could almost swear it hurt!

After she finally got adjusted to his size, she finally parted her lips in order to say, "You can move." _And for some reason just hearing her speak was hot right now, the way she panted between words and how red her face was, Toshirou definitley could not believe she was a virgin. He nodded a bit in the crook of her neck and began to thrust into her slowly at first, and then was getting faster and faster as she got louder and louder with her moans. It was amazing, "..You're..so tight.." He managed to choke out, and she was... She had to be a virgin, there was no other explanation for that amazing clench on his shaft..._

_She breathed out a few throaty moans as he continued, had this been Jinta, she was sure; she would not enjoy it! She let her head fall back against the shower's walls, moaning loudly, and closing her eyes. Toshirou would not have that! He continued his movements, taking his finger and placing it under her chin, he kissed her sloppily and then smirked against her lips. "You...have to look at me..." He went on, she moaned into his mouth softly, practically forcing herself to open her eyes. He was stunning, his toned skin, his chest, his amazing abs... She couldn't believe this was happening, but at the same time she couldn't help but smile... Lust had glazed over both of their eyes, as she finally hit her release.. "We're not done..yet," Toshirou breathed out, placing a hand on the shower's wall to regain composure._

_When she had came, she was gripping tightly onto his shaft, and she didn't even know it; He felt amazing. He continued thrusting into her before finally reaching his release, breathing out carefully._

"...Crap..."He said, barely having enough strength to stand there. She frowned slightly,"You...actually came in me?" She asked, not really knowing the dangers of this aforementioned action, he let a brow raise,"Yes.." He said, in a questioning manner, "You...Oh. CRAP!" He said finally realizing what he had done, he let her stand up, but, no; She couldn't stand. She fell down into the bathtub and sat down, she frowned.

"I'm..sorry.?" He said, but her hand came up,shaking her head. "I'm sorry, really! I mean, its possible nothing will happen," He said, also sitting down, she looked to him angrily, she let her hand move down to herself, soon pulling her hands back up to see something she did not want to see. She sighed," I forgive you," She said slightly, his juices sliding down her fingers leisurely. He took in a short breath of air,"Good, because its not my fault."

She would've fell over, had she not already been sitting,"HOW IS IT NOT YOUR FAULT?!" She yelled. He laughed slightly, pulling her closer into a hug,"Because I say so.." He answered.

She blushed softly, her face being against his chest."Lick it then.." She said, referring to her hand, as his juiced still dripped down against her slender fingers,"What? Are you serious?!" He said, almost whining with discomfort. She nodded against his chest, causing him to growl."Okay, but only if you promise never to speak of this..." And with one hard lick, he licked up his own juiced from her hand, and that caused her to blush even more. His face was tinged with a darker red, and he turned his face away from her. "Never happened." He spoke quickly.

Karin giggled softly...Maybe, the weekend wasn't long, but the week DEFINITLEY was going to be...Right?


	6. Enter The Dragon!

**Story:** Can I love you?

**Chapter:** 6

**A/N: ** My favourite chapter! Enter the Dragon! I'm not editing this one, either!

* * *

Toshirou took out the time to wake up earlier than Karin, and leave the house as soon as possible. That was the best thing to do when people kept calling you... He had gotten cleaned up and was in a normal shirt and jeans. He didn't want to admit that he actually did what he did, and was going to keep saying it was lust until someone told him otherwise.. He was on his way to some random bar for his friends sake. This was getting really annoying, or at least he thought so. "I'm just going to assume this is it..." He said parking at a random bar, because random was always best!

Walking in he looked around, and just as he suspected, they _were_ in there.. "Heeeyy Toshirou, come sit over here!" Renji yelled, causing a lot of people to realize that he was obviously drunk."Yeaaah, Cmoonn." Ikkaku joined in. Toshirou closed his eyes, and thought about the different choices of what he could do in this situation..'I could leave...Or i could stay..will they chase me if I run?' He thought, but soon gave up, "I'm coming'..." He said, walking over to their table and being instantly pulled into a seat by Ichigo, "Whats up," Ichigo said, grinning widely.

"Okay...Even you're here?" Toshirou asked in an almost surprised way, but im not too sure if 'surprised' was the right 's' word.. Yumichika giggled lightly, sipping at his crown. "Hmm, Toshirou, your face looks different," Yumichika chimed.

"What are you talking about?" Toshirou said, Ichigo began to laugh.

"Yeah its almost as if y-" Ichigo stopped in mid sentence, his smile frozen.

There was a long silence...Very long. Yumichika looked at Ikkaku and sweatdropped. "Lets get out of here, Ikkaku." Ikkaku nodded, Yumichika and Ikkaku, slipped out of their chairs, and grabbed their beers. "We'll see you guys later..." Ikkaku said as they walked away, slowly.

Renji stared at the frozen Ichigo, and wondered what was wrong, Toshirou was kinda shifty by now.

"As if you..." Ichigo repeated, causing Renji and Toshirou both to look up, Ichigo's smile was gone!

"Uhh, Ichigo, as if what?" Renji asked, sipping gradually from his haniekan...

"What did you do last night, Toshirou?" Ichigo asked out of the blue, how random could ya get, Toshirou sweatdropped and scooted his chair away from Ichigo, coughing. "Nothing," He replied, "Renji, what drink should I get?" He asked, changing the subject, but Ichigo wasn't having that!

"Tell me the truth, Toshirou!" He said, standing up, and once again, attention was at their table, was this an everyday thing for these guys or what?

"I didn't do anything, _last night_..." He said his face turning just a slight bit red from his own statement. Ichigo took his seat and nodded.

"Okay." He said, not believing a word Toshirou said, but would not question him about it, at least, not right now.

Thirty good minutes later, Toshirou was finally on the brinks of being completely drunk. Ichigo knew this, and when you're drunk, you practically spew the truth. That was a good enough statement, to make him ask _anything_.

"So, I ask again, What did you do yesterday?" Ichigo asked curiosly, not even drinking anything anymore, Toshirou looked at him and shook his head,"Nothing."

A tick mark appeared on the orange haired mans head. He pulled Toshirou by the arm and put him in a tight headlock! "What are you doing, Ichigo?!" Renji asked him, Ichigo just kept it this way.

"Tell ME!" Ichigo said, tightening his arm a bit more, " I... didn't do anything!" Toshirou said, trying to get out of the headlock, "I wanna hear you promise it!" Ichigo said, making his arm tighter around Toshirou's neck."Okay okay! Let me go, and I'll tell you the truth," Toshirou said, causing Ichigo to grin. "Finally," He said, removing his arms that were snaked around his neck.

"Okay...This...is what i did." Toshirou said, causing even Renji to look curiously, though Ichigo was super close and super nosy at this time and moment..

"I..." Toshirou said, his face practically burning, which was bad because he hated the heat...

"I...uhm..." Ichigo growled slightly, "Cmon' Toshirou," Ichigo said, wanting to hear the WHOOOOOLE story of what he did yesterday. And once again, that silence came over the three...

"We're back..."Yumichika said, Ikkaku and Yumichika took their seats back and looked at the scene infront of them, "Uhh..." Ikkaku wondered...

Toshirou was practically burning red, Ichigo was in his face, and Renji, well Renji was just listening in. Yumichika and Ikkaku, were listening in too. This was getting pretty crowded to Toshirou.

"Ahh...Am I late?" Byakuya asked Renji, Renji looked to him and shook his head, "No, we're just getting started," He chuckled as he watched the white haired young man stutter, OVER AND OVER AGAIN.

It wasnt the fact that everyone was there that got him stuttering, it was the fact that Ichigo, Ichigo was going to kill him, wether he said it or NOT! Which was, in his mind, unfair...

"I..." Toshirou said, closing his eyes. And if they didnt have enough people there, Kenpachi, clad in only a camoflauge vest and black jeans was walking over, "Ikkaku, ya think that unohana really knows how to watch Yachiru?" Kenpachi asked, kinda worried somehow.."Yeah of course, Unohana is like a mom, or something,"He answered.

Toshirou was getting annoyed, very annoyed by now. He stood up and balled up his fist angrily, he just wanted to get this out, just wanted to say it now!

"I had sex with Ichigo's sister!" He yelled, finally.

What a scene, Byakuya looked to Ichigo, unsure of his respond to his sentence..."Hmph." Byakuya scoffed silently.

"You.." Ichigo said, not finishing his sentence..

Ikkaku and Yumichika were laughing to themselves, as was Renji and Kenpachi, well no Kenpachi was at the counter getting about 7 beers for himself.

"YOU DID WHAT?! WHICH ONE?!" Ichigo said, grabbing Toshirou's collar.

Toshirou looked somehow scareder (i know its not a word, i wanna use it xD) than usual...then again, usually he didnt usually look scared, did he?

"uhh..K-Karin.." Ichigo nodded,"Okay nevermind..I thought it was Yuzu..Yuzu is too pure for that!" He said, laughing and dropping Toshirou from his grasp. Byakuya was'nt interested, but he had to know something as well...

"Ichigo...What did _you_ do to _Rukia_?" He asked, changing the subject completely, causing everyone to look at him, in a surprised way, surprised that he even spoke!

Ichigo was taken aback by the question, "What do ya mean?!" He asked, sweatdropping...

"You did something to her, she smiles all the time now, even when i say im not gonna get a maid to cook on my own turn..." He said, holding a hand to his chin. "Yes, she's different...very." With that, that was where he stopped talking for now. Ichigo laughed nervously, "What are you saying?! She's a-always happy n-naturally!" He said, Kenpachi brought his 7 crowns over to the table and laughed. "You're kidding right? The only reason a woman would be happy all the time is if someone is _making_ her happy.." He said, popping open of his bottles.

"But..."Ichigo said, trying to fight their decisions and 'facts'..

"No...its not a bad thing..I just think its scary to see her eyes all glowing and wide-smiled." Byakuya shrugged.

"R-really?" Ichigo asked and Byakuya nodded,"Yes."

"Oh."

"..."

"Uhmm...anyways..Kenpachi, do anything fun lately?" Kenpachi was on his 3rd crown by then, bored as hell, "Uhm, no? Its not like illegal fights make you have fun, all the people there suck."He mused.

"Figures.." Ichigo said, Toshirou finally realized something before sighing...

"I left your sister in my house, asleep...I didn't want to wake her...so i basically left while she _was_ sleeping..." He said, shaking his button down shirt, fixing it.

"Whats your point?" Ichigo asked, turning to the white haired young man...

"Im leaving.." He said simply.

"No your not." Ikkaku said, stopping him by putting his leg out in the walkway.

"Why?!" He wanted to get out of there, his face was still red and it was annoying him, it was like he had no choice but to be embarrased, even though the guys didnt really _care_ about how he felt right now..

"Because your not drunk enough." Yumichika smiled, tossing him another crown, Toshirou looked down at the cold bottle that lay in his hand..

"I dont like...to be drunk." Toshirou said simply, tossing it back.

"Well then we'll make you like it." Kenpachi smiled, tossing it back to him.

Toshirou tossed it back to him, and then Kenpachi tossed it back to him.

"Stop playing catch."Byakuya said simply, "Im going to go get a drink that's beauty all its own.."He said simply, walking to the counter and away from their table.

"Well...who _isnt_ here?" Ichigo asked Renji, Renji put a finger to his chin, thinking about it now..

"Well Ukitake is in the hospital...and shunsui is sleeping," Renji shrugged, "Their not fun, anyways."

"What about Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked, grabbing a crown for himself.

"He's out of town, no shit dumbass!" Kenpachi said, answering his question for Renji.

"What, why?" Ichigo turned to the spikey haired man,"Because he and Ulqu-" He stopped himself in mid sentence and shook his head,"Nevermind, you wouldnt understand." He said simply, drinking his Crown silently.

"I dont think I will.."Ichigo said, drifting off, bored.

"I...still want to leave?" Toshirou said, trying to get a way out of this conversation, if these guys could get any more _retarded_, they would.

Silence...again?

"Sit down." Byakuya said, holding his Pineapple Upside down cake (Stoli Vanilla and Pineapple juice with grenadine at the bottom)...Kenpachi looked to Byakuya and raised a brow..

"Thats a ...Well, I'm just going to call it a gay drink."He said simply...

* * *

Karin awoke, she slept in, really? She rubbed her eyes and looked around, she was in Toshirou's bed?! That was different.. She took a moment to remember what she was doing, had done, and was going to do.

"HOLD ON!" She said standing up, "He left me all alone!" She yelled, and, yes, she was angry, she took a quick shower, brushed her teeth quickly, and angrily, got dressed, and was out the door. "I'll show him!" She said, but then sighed,"I have no idea where he is..." She took out her phone and called Ichigo...

"Hello?!" He yelled, causing her to move the phone from her ear.

"What the hell are you yelling for!" She yelled back.

"Oh Im sorry! What are you calling for!" He said, trying to yell over the loud group of friends he was with.

" DO YOU KNOW WHERE TOSHIROU IS?!" She yelled, trying to sound as angry as she could, having to scream, while trying to scream, was hard.

"YEeaaah He's right here!" Ichigo grinned, "I hear you had fun with him too!" He yelled, Karin sweatdropped.

"Ichi-nii...How did you find that out..." She asked, rubbing one of her arms slightly.

"Because Toshirou told us, all of us!" He laughed, Causing Karin to open her eyes completely.

"ALL OF WHO." She said loud and sternly.

Ichigo took the phone and put it on speaker, "Say hi to my sister, everyone"

"Heyy"

"Hello.."

"Yo!"

"hmph."

"Hey there."

"NOOO." Karin screamed through the phone,"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING, WHERE ARE YOU?! " She asked Ichigo...

"We're at a bar, having fun as all," He smiled, at the phone.

"COME AND PICK ME UP THEN!"

Toshirou's eyes widened. "I told you i left her at home!" He said, and was about to go get her, but Ichigo would'nt have it.

"I dont want my sister in a place like this, she's just gonna hafta like it there." He said, seriously now. Toshirou looked back at him and stepped back, "Okay okay, gosh, i was just trying to please her, she's yelling through the phone ya know?" He said, in a obvious way.

"NO SHIT!" Ichigo said, holding up his fist,"All I'm saying is, You dont even see _Matsumoto_ here because we dont have enough space for her to be in a place like _this_" He said, laughing.

"Girls shouldnt go to bars, its dangerous."Byakuya shrugged, sipping at his Pineapple Upside down cake quietly.

"Suuure it is,"Ikkaku slurred, "Maybe you think that because your going to be drunk, and you dont want Rukia to see you like that?" Ikkaku asked, laughing.

"No. Rukia has seen me drunk, there is no difference.." He said sternly.

"UHMMM HELLOOOOOOO" Karin said, yelling causing Ichigo to drop the phone,"'Sorry, we forgot Karin.."

"Ichi-nii...Im all alone..."She whined. Ichigo sighed,"Okay okay," He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck,"Toshirou, go." He said, and finally did his trademark, 'its okay' smile, (that no1 likes xP).

Toshirou just nodded,"I'll be back after I kill her,"He joked, causing Ichigo to chase him out,"THATS NOT FUNNY!" He yelled until they were practically down the street, "What the hell Ichigo, I drove here!" He yelled, causing Ichigo to laugh,"SO!"


	7. Distractions!

**Story:** Can I love you?

**Chapter:** 7

**A/N: ** I think there's a novelty in how short this chapter was. So I won't touch it.

* * *

Minutes later, after Toushirou finally got back, he opened the door and locked it just as quick, all he could hear in the background was a very pissed growl, and at that time and moment, he wanted to run. But, with almost no fear he smiled, which was now decided the wrong thing to do. Karin was going to punch him; She had made that decision, but, Toshirou wasn't having that! He was tired of her and her violent ways.

Moments later a rather soft slam could be heard...

The atmosphere changed in almost in an instant, Karin's back was against the wall, and Toshirou was keeping her in place so that she couldnt punch him! Yes, he held her wrists against the wall, and smirked. "Oh please, _your a bold one_," He said simply before placing his head in the crook of her neck, eliciting a small gasp. "Karin..." He said in a rather deep voice, huskily against her neck, her back moved even closer against the wall; plastered. He used one hand to hold up bother of her hands, and the other moved to caress her cheek, ever so softly. "To-" She stirred but he didn't let her go any further, Karin's face was beet red as she closed her eyes, a bead of sweat daring to fall down against her forehead. "Listen...I..wanna know.." Toshirou asked in a nonchalant manner as he moved gently, his lips only barely grazing up against her ear.. causing her to shudder.

"When did you wake up?" He asked before dropping her from the position she was in; With a nice thud, her butt hit the ground and she groaned and stood up,"Uhm, Like...a while."She said simply as she balled her fists,"But I do know that you owe me!" She growled, Toshirou nodded as he placed a chaste kiss on her lips.."Right. So. Did that shut you up?" He asked, smirking. Karin's face was red, but she was not going to give up that easily...


	8. Conversing!

**Story:** Can I love you?

**Chapter:** 8

**A/N: ** Unavailable.

* * *

Karin pouted as she placed her hands on her hips,"Yeah...That's. your- " She couldn't form the words at this time, but she did know that he was annoying, she bit her bottom lip, trying to think of a way to confide in the anger, and make it go away. "Say...Toshirou.." She said lowly, almost nothing came out when she did.

Toshirou placed a hand in one of his pockets, "What?" He asked before looking off into space as she began to talk; The number one thing that guys did when they didn't really care. When she finally finished speaking, she topped it off with a, "Alright?" And he was speechless."Uhh...Sure." He said before finally, she slapped him. Hard.

"I KNEW IT! I didn't even tell you anything! I said Alright, and you answered to nothing!" She said, furiously. The atmosphere changed once again as Toshirou sighed,"I'm sorry, its just that...you have an incredibly chick-like voice, its very annoying, and _arrogant at that._.." He said with a smirk; He had fun ticking Karin off, it seemed to make her even cuter.

Karin turned her back to him, and he moped a bit, why would that make him sad, he wanted her to leave him alone anyways. Didn't he? He took in a harsh breath of air, before nodding,'I guess I have to fix this..' He said simply before placing his arms around her waist...

"What are you doing?" She asked, still clearly angry, Toshirou said nothing but placed his head in the crook of her neck and closed his eyes,"Just stay where you are..." He said simply, Karin blushed from how submissive he would always make her _seem_. She would swear up and down that there wasn't a soul that owned her, and not a soul that could tell her what to do... But this man was the only person who, didn't have that kind of restriction...

Silence hit the room, and there wasn't much Karin wanted to do to ruin this silence.."I.." Toshirou started as his arms' grip was tightened, "I wanna ask you something, Karin..." The white haired young man said as he turned her to face him, Karin tilted her head to the side only slightly as she listened to him speak, just what did he want to ask, that was this serious?

"Will you...stay here with me... forever?" He stuttered out, his hands now on her shoulders, emphasizing how serious he actually was. Karin didn't want to look him in the eye, if she did, she'd probably feel bad.. "Uhm...I'm.." She said softly as she placed a hand to her cheek.."I'm not sure..." She said lowly, hoping to god he wouldn't get angry at her for this.. "Then I'll _make you_ make sure..." He said simply, smiling weakly.

Karin smiled back, though she wasn't sure if smiling was going to make things any better. Toshirou delved his head slightly, and kissed her with as much love as he could muster so quickly. Karin's face turned red again, and she made an attempt to move, she didn't want to kiss him again.

Toshirou moved his hand so that he could cup her face lovingly... He moved forward a few steps, that way she was back against the wall, _as he wanted it_. Karin gasped slightly when she felt his erection, pressed against her thigh.."Toshirou...you -" She was caught off gaurd when he bit her lobe, "Yes.." He replied huskily as he deftly found the zipper of her shorts, and pulled it down... "Ah- don't do that so eagerly..." She said as she held onto the collar of his shirt..

Toshirou was so wrapped up in doing this, he couldn't hear her speaking, at all. Karin's hands moved to his white locks, only to wrap her fingers in them, sighing at the tense feelings...


	9. K I S S!

**Story:** Can I love you?

**Chapter:** 9

**A/N: ** Italicized the inappropriate scenes. Could I get a review telling me if I should delete those or not? Thanks!

* * *

_Toshirou was so wrapped up in doing this, he couldn't hear her speaking, at all. Karin's hands moved to his white locks, only to wrap her fingers in them, sighing at the tense feelings..._

Toshirou placed one of his hands on the wall so that he could keep them steady and standing. He kissed Karin roughly not stopping his hands from going where they wished.. Karin blushed a deep red when she felt his fingers slip into her panties,"Toshirou wai- nngh..." She was cut off by her own moan as Toshirou placed a single digit into her core, he could already feel how wet she was becoming, he smirked against her lips,"You don't want me to stop, do you?" He asked as another finger found its way inside of her, causing her to gasp out, shaking her head... Karin moved her grip from his collars and placed her hands on his shoulders as his fingers delved into her slowly and with a rythm..

Karin absent-mindlessly bucked her hips, causing Toshirou's fingers to course deeper into her.."I'm.." She breathed out, but was cut off as Toshirou peppered kisses up her neck and stopped against her lips, biting her bottom lip softly; Karin opened her mouth at the feel of his nip, letting him in.. A smirk was felt against her lips as Toshirou searched the wet cavern solemnly, he wanted to remember every inch of it...

Toshirou took his fingers out of Karin's wet core and placed them to his own mouth, licking off the sweet honey that was her juices,"Karin..." Toshirou said huskily as he placed himself back against said young woman.. He could feel her heart, and how honestly fast it was beating against his still clothed chest.. Karin was still fully clothed as well, her shorts were only slightly zipped and were falling right below her hips; It was very attractive.. Toshirou took a step back and did a gesture for her to see, telling her to undress..._herself_?

Karin sighed and nodded, her hands shaking as she touched her shorts, her heart raced faster everytime her fingers accidently touched her milky skin, she slid out of the shorts, her face a darker red. She placed her hands on her panties, trying hard not to look at Toshirou, who was looking straight back at her.. She didnt want to be anymore embarrassed than she already was; It was weird... Karin pulled at her panties before they slid down her legs as well, she stepped out of them, and Toshirou smirked,"Beautiful..." He said honestly as he pulled her into his arms, Karin closed her eyes as she was being pulled and shook slightly as she was placed in his arms...

Toshirou cupped her face gently and pressed his lips against hers again; He could'nt get enough of how nice she tasted..

Finally after a few more of his ministrations, Karin was completely naked, which made her pout! "I'm all skins and your completely clothed, How unfair!" She growled as she pushed him softly, Toshirou took a few steps back as he chuckled,"Right..." He said as he pulled her hand by the wrist, and placed her hand on his zipper, which was really his rather large bulge... Karin's eyes got wider as she slowly looked up to the white haired young man.."Well?" He said, referring to her undressing him..

Karin nodded softly as her fingers gripped the zipper, pulling it down, and pulling at the border of his jeans, she pulled them down, and he was soon in his boxers, in which the bulge was hidden; Karin nervously unbuttoned each and every button of his shirt, and soon it was off of him completely.. The petite young woman's eyes went down, looking to his rather toned chest, and went lower to his abdomen.. When she finally got to his boxers, a rather deep voice chirped,"Those too.." He smirked..

Her hands shook slightly as pulled at the rim of the fabric, and as she pulled them down, the no longer hidden buldge, his shaft, was free... Karin was scared, nervous, of course. She took in a ragged breath of air, she wanted to please him, she wanted to give him something better this time..

Karin grabbed the white haired young man's hand, and pulled him to his room, where she sat him down on the bed,"Okay, Its my turn to make you moan!" She said as she knelt down infront of Toshirou, causing his face to redden,"W-what?" He didnt know she was _this_ bold...

Karin looked at the large shaft before taking hold of it, receiving a groan from the owner of it..She moved her hand slowly up and down on it, and soon she could see a clear liquid seap from the tip; precum... Karin bit her bottom lip before closing her eyes and sliding her tongue over the tip, tasting the liquid and blushing harder than ever,"Its..." She had expected the salty substance to be sweet; Rukia said it was, before..

Karin shook her head at this flavor, and decided it would just be best to continue; She placed her lips on his length and then tried her best to swallow it completely, in which she only got two third's of it in her mouth before it became too much. A loud muffled groan came from Toshirou as he placed his hands in her black locks, twisting his fingers in her strands...

Toshirou let a moan slip out of his mouth as she began to circle the rather large shaft with her tongue, not missing one spot, she took her other hand and used it to massage his balls, planning on continuing when she heard an even louder moan slip. She hummed on his length, causing vibrations to strike him, and causing him to shiver all the way up to his shoulders...

Karin sped up the pace, her head bobbed up and down, liquids from both her mouth and the weeping shaft filled her mouth as she moved, and Toshirou was in heaven... "K-kari..ahhnn.." Toshirou said in brown syllables as he kept his eyes shut tight...

Karin licked the tip again before continuing the first motions, her hands rubbing up against the parts she could'nt reach with her tongue.. Soon, the young man felt himself heat up nearly everywhere,"I-Im going to-..." He tried to warn her, but soon his milky and sticky seed slipped and he went in her mouth, causing her to cough slightly, she let go of his still hard shaft and swallowed the contents that had filled her mouth; Now that was sweet, she licked up the substance that had fell into her hands, and smiled with a reddened face up at Toshirou, there was a line of cum slipping out of the corner of her mouth, it made her seem even cuter; that it did.

Toshirou pulled her up by the wrist, kissing her and not caring if he could taste himself... _She smiled into the kiss as they finally hit the bed, well, he hit the bed. Karin straddled the young man, her hands placed on his lower chest as they kissed; Karin looked to him with a rather cute yet scared look..."don't worry..." Toshirou said as he switched the positions so that he was on top.. _

_Karin felt his tip at her opening and closed her legs slightly, Toshirou held one of her thighs in place, so she wouldnt do that anymore.."Here I go..." He said huskily and gently as he placed himself into Karin's tight opening, causing both of them to moan rather loudly, Toshirou only waited about 10 seconds before he began to move in and out of Karin, one eye closed.. Karin mewled when he thrust inside her,"Y-you keep hitting my.." Karin moaned out as she pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him._

_Toshirou didnt stop moving, in and out, in and out, Karin's moans were basically shut off as they kissed, but Toshirou could feel her moaning inside of his mouth, which somehow made him feel even better.. Karin could feel Toshirou inside of broke the kiss to breath, and to moan out,"It feels so..nngh...faster..Toshirou..." Toshirou obeyed his 'princess' and moved as fast as he could for her..._

_Karin shook slightly as she felt something coming closer and closer, she placed her hand over her mouth,"To-...shirou...ughn..." She moaned loudly as she came, screaming out his name even louder... Toshirou thrust a few more times before he felt her tighten against his length, causing him to spill his seed inside of her... He pulled her into his arms gently as he lay with her on the bed, his chest pressed to hers. _Karin placed her head on his chest before biting her lip,"Toshirou..could you take your.." She said lowly, Toshirou simply nodded as he pulled out of her, and kissed her forehead...

There were some words that were to be said after this, but neither of them seemed to _know_ them...Toshirou placed his chin in her black locks as she cuddled up against him, a sigh escaped her lips as she felt sleep take over her body slowly.. "Toshirou...I.." She was finally getting the strength to say it...what he wanted her to say all along...But she had soon fallen asleep.

Toshirou sighed, he wasn't angry, he was just hoping she would actually say it, and even though he knew she couldn't hear him, he still said, "I love you too..." He said as he moved her bangs in the front of her head out of the way...


	10. Kidnapped!

**Story:** Can I love you?

**Chapter:** 10

**A/N: ** Unavailable.

* * *

The next morning, Karin was nowhere to be found, she was probably in the kitchen, but no, she wasn't. He checked the bathroom, and it seemed as if the shower was used, but no Karin was there, he ran his fingers through his hair as he sighed,"I wont even question this...I'm going to take a shower, and not care." The young white haired male said simply as he dismissed the whole problem, Karin, on the other hand just wanted to go shopping; She was uber bored and could do with some fresh air, she didn't know that...today...her life would change..

Toshirou decided he would find someone to hang out with, and let her do as she pleased, and return to his home as she pleased, she wouldn't be happy unless he gave her will...

Karin was going to the mall, out of more or less boredom; the fact that the mall wasn't even miles away helped as well, but little did she know the person she thought was just behind her by coincidence, wasn't. Her walk was a silent one, and every time she turned there was no one there, which was quite weird...

There wasn't much time left, mysterious masked man had to hurry! He reached his hands out and covered her mouth with a napkin that had crunched up meds on it, to cause her to want to pass out; His plan was going well, considering this wasn't causing any attention.. He let her fall out in his arms and placed her in his car, Mysterious masked man drove off as if nothing happened; they were going to his house...

Karin awoke hours later and felt heavy; She moved her hands only to see that her wrists were chained, and so were her ankles, she didn't know what to do! She panicked slightly as she scooted back against the cold wall,"W-whats going on?" She asked no one in particular as she finally heard footsteps, and the man was finally back, causing her to raise a brow,"And you are?" She asked as he finally chuckled, she would've fainted again; she knew that laughter from anywhere...

Although on top of that thought she couldn't help but wonder why the hell he had chains in his basement.


	11. L O V E!

**Story:** Can I love you?

**Chapter:** 11

**A/N: ** Unavailable.

* * *

Karin watched, tick marks practically kicking her in the head as another figure walked into the room as well, she didn't know what to say; "JINTAAAAA!" Karin said as she closed her eyes,"This is not happening...this is not happening..." She repeated over and over...

"Oh? But it is..." Jinta said simply as he crossed his arms, soon a light that was better titled a spotlight was shone on Karin; "...this is stu-pid." Karin said simply before Jinta sat down next to the tied down young woman,"You know what else is stupid? That you'd rather stay with that idiot of a white haired dumbass, then to come back where you belong..." Jinta asked this with quite the sound of possessiveness seeping off the acid-laced words... His hand reached out to hold her chin in place as he raised a brow,"Your lips, they look bruised...did _he_ do that?" The question was asked rather possesively as the words slipped out, laced with acid...

Karin raised a brow at this question, her lips quivered as she closed her eyes,"W-why do you want to know?" She asked in a small voice, Jinta's grip on her chin becoming more of a vice-grip as he growled lowly. "Why do you think?" The redhead asked as he jerked the young woman closer to him,"I have to sleep in this house, all alone, because you'd rather sleep at some guys house you barely know?!" He asked in a rather angry tone as his hand was placed on her shoulder, his fingers denting into her skin as he pressed hard against it..

"J-Jinta...that hurts..." A small whimper left Karin's lips as Jinta laughed, "Like I care, so tell me, what exactly did _he_ do to you?" Curiosity struck the young mans mind as he wished to know just why she was so attached per-say to the white-haired pretty boy; And just what did he see in her, anyways?

Karin took in a breath of air before clenching her teeth,"I-I don't think it matters...not anymore.." She said simply as she turned her face the opposite way of which it was, so she was no longer facing Jinta; Jinta growled at said captive's actions and closed his eyes, deciding that now it was time to check something, something he had been wondering about for quite a while.

Jinta unlocked the shackles that bound her and then took them off completely, throwing them to the side as he pulled the petite young woman into his lap. "S-stop it Jinta.." Karin said as she turned a light red, she was getting quite annoyed with everyone thinking they could treat her like a rag doll; Doing whatever they pleased with her. Jinta failed to listen to her speak as he pulled her shorts to her knees,"Calm down." He said simply as he shifted so he could slip his hand into her panties, which caused Karin to close her legs tight against his hand, warming it with her thighs...

"Your...crushing my hand.." Jinta said simply as he finally pushed passed the 'barrier' of her no longer virgin opening, not that Jinta knew this yet. Said young man placed a single digit inside of Karin, receiving a soft whimper of distaste and displeasure; Karin shifted so that she could at least feel good while he did this, might as well enjoy it, or at least try...

Jinta raised a brow,"That didn't seem to affect you...how about this, babe." He said simply as he placed another finger in with the first and they began to move inside of the petite young woman simultaneously, causing her to bite back small moans. Jinta's brow furrowed as he finally slipped in a third finger," Karin... you're..not a virgin anymore?" Jinta actually sounded as if he had concern in his voice as he asked this ; Though his fingers still moved inside of her, unknowing of such a thing was quite the unknown set back...

Jinta slipped his now wet fingers out of Karin and moved the petite young woman so that she was sitting in front of him,"So you're telling me.. that you knew this man for about a week or 2, and he already got into your pants?" Jinta asked as he frowned, for some reason he wasn't too happy about this; Though he could swear he didn't care about this girl, though he could swear he didn't care.

"If you love me...wont you tell me so?"

Karin said lowly so that he couldnt hear her, and to shut herself up, she bit the inside of her cheek, her hands clenched and unclenched as she bit down hard enough to taste the blood as it began to flow, and a line of blood slid down her cheek..

"What? You took my love... and left..."

Jinta said, and all that time he waited, she was silent still.. He watched as the red droplets of blood fell against the basements cold floor; He didn't say anything else, he already knew she was not happy with him, and for him to even attempt to mention the word love, he was risking slim to - too much. Karin looked up to Jinta with bleary eyes, her eyes were watering and she couldn't even tell until she seen the redheaded man's blurry face, she looked down to the blood that splattered against the floor, they made shapes as they hit the ground; She could almost swear one of the shapes were a heart.

"_Tell me_...what do you want to tell me..."

Karin said as she clenched her hands... she looked back down and kept her face focused on her thighs as sh shivered, she didn't like this feeling, it made her feel more than weak, it was much much worse...

"Can I...Can I love you?" Jinta asked in a smooth low voice, and Karin looked up slowly with gray and emotionless eyes. Her hands went limp and were no longer able to clench up into fists, after all this time, he finally says the word 'love' and he asks a question? Karin was baffled, she was baffled and refused to answer him, he was but a fly to her, annoying, small, and unimportant.

"Remember...I ..." Jinta didn't finish the sentence as he stood up; He had to get away from her, and now, because if he didn't, he would hurt her; She had decided to become silent on him, and it pissed him off.


	12. Lost!

**Story:** Can I love you?

**Chapter:** 12

**A/N: ** Beforehand, I want to clear up some things. Ichigo is supposed to have bipolarity or schizophrenia. One or the other, I really cannot tell what I thought he had when I was younger. Lol.

* * *

"What are you talking about?"

This question was asked with a groggy, tired, voice from the tangerine haired young man behind the half opened door. The reply, not fully made yet; he didn't know what to say, Ichigo didn't know what he was talking about. Ichigo didn't even know what was going on these passed few days, did he? Toshirou hesitantly spoke up.

"k-Karin. I don't...know where she is."

His voice was nervous, nearly unspoken. What were you to say when you were facing the elder brother of a girl who's affection ran short; yet yours ran deep? What were you to say, looking in their eyes, telling them you'd lost her. Ichigo's head tilted to the side in the slightest, unable to fathom the suspense of this subject; his little sister, was gone? Where was she then? If not by this guy, Toshirou, who he basically entrusted the young woman to? Ichigo's brow furrowed before his hazel eyes looked off behind himself; Rukia was right there, of course, wondering when he would come back so they could finish this wii game.

Toshirou stepped back; not in fear, but in anticipation. Was Ichigo going to help him find her, or was he just going to punish Toshirou for losing her in the first place? Penitence ran high as Toshirou's deep teal eyes looked to the ground, he began to fidget with his fingers, taking in slow, soft, breaths of air.

"Well?"

Ichigo asked, seconds later, causing the white haired young man to look up in confusion. Ichigo opened the door all the way in order to lean on the frame of it. The brass knob was pushed away and soon the back of the door hit the wall with a soft 'thump'. Toshirou tilted his head in the slightest, the confusion slowly running away in his mind; he understood fully.

"Go get her, _idiot_."

Ichigo soon smirked; Toshirou stared at Ichigo with almost dull teal eyes before biting at his lip, nodding. "I...I will." He made this promise to the older, yet young man, and turned. If he were to fail, he'd feel horrible about it; after saying he wouldn't to Ichigo and all, he was'nt one to fall back on his words. Toshirou was a top notched person; though he couldn't show it through happiness or words. He was _something else_, honestly.

Ichigo smiled before shutting the door soon after the white haired man left. He turned to Rukia and frowned,"You lost. didn't you?" He asked in a slightly annoyed yet understanding manner. Rukia did suck at any game other than ones dealing with bunnies; but this was just _horrible_.

The black haired woman sqeaked. "I wont call it 'lost' more like...fail?" She said in the bravest voice she could find; Ichigo had'nt even saved the damn game! He sighed before taking the wiimote from her, "No more wii for you." He said simply before reviving in the crap checkpoint given a million years away from the one he was at previously before Rukia died with the main character. 'Way to go, Rukia.' He thought to himself, and was soon accompanied by his other personality, Ichigo?

'Right, its just her fault. You were dumb enough to not pause the game and leave her alone, Ichi-kun.'

Ichigo? said with certainty that his tone of voice would annoy his other self; but it really didn't affect the tangerine-haired young man much. What was he to do if Rukia sucked overall? Let her be sucky, obviously.

* * *

Karin was calmly, sitting. She was no longer angry; she had various long talks with Jinta, and she finally had nothing more to say. Her eyes were faded, dull, and lost all meaning. She had no more reasoning to go by; no more words to defend herself with. No more anything, just. . . Jinta.

Jinta was'nt angry at her; not anymore. He had no reason to be angry at her because she no longer fussed with his decision, and no longer spoke in general. Was it because she had nothing to say. 'Or maybe she just really hates me.' Jinta thought as he placed his head on his hand, elbow placed rashly on a table as he stared at the dark brunette. She sat across from him with emotions unmoved; stoic. He could'nt envisage the thought of keeping her in bondage; that was just stupid. But, what he couldn't stand, was the way she looked at him; like she didn't care.

Karin had no reason to care, was it because she didn't want to hurt anyone in this situation. Or was it because she had lost the game. ( 2 ) Karin, lately, had been using the restroom alot; she had'nt told Jinta this yet. But she wasn't in there for something stupid; she was'nt 'urinating' she was vomiting. . .

Jinta, eyes squinted, lips pursed, finally sighed as he stepped down from the stool he sat in, an walked off, placing his hands in his pockets. "Leave the house, and you know what happens." He said simply, with a brief glare at the stoic, calm, girl. Once the door was shut; She hurriedly ran to the restroom. This marked day 5 of this horrible symptom; she knew the cause, she just couldn't think of it as being. . . the cause.

Karin lifted the toilet seat and sat on the edge of the tub; her head was spinning, way worse than the morning before, and the morning before that one. The taste ran in her mouth as a flavor that she couldn't even think about; it was horrible. She gagged slightly again and placed her head above the toilet; staring into the still, clear, water. She wanted it to go away; this pain in her abdomen. Of course, this was her fault. This was noone's doing but her own: She could've said no, twice at that. Or damn, she could've said atleast something about protection. But she was ditzy. She was ditzy, and oh so very submissive; she just couldn't stop him. Karin had to wonder, in this horrible place called a world, when was it someone elses turn to be blamed for something? When was it their turn to be the person in the 'wrong'. She had'nt seen this type of contentment since she was a little girl; when she was'nt the person running her life, if that's what you could call what's happening now : Karin running her own life..

Karin stood up and flushed the toilet, she washed her hands and left the bathroom; off to go lay down in the bed, curl up, and pretend she was somewhere else. Karin was'nt the type to lay around and just let things happen; she eventually fought back. But lately, she didn't have the strength to. At times, she just felt like dying; like she could no longer fight back the pain of all this earlier pain: like it was over. But if she was, what she thought she was : pregnant. She had to live. She had to live for the child that was inside of her, so it could live, so it could have a wonderful life to look forward to; one much better than what she paved for herself.

The reason she chose the bedroom; she was weaker, her senses were weaker. Just the scent of the kitchen could make her run to the bathroom, she wanted out. She wanted to breath fresher air than this, and _not_ from the window. She could always jump. Jump up and out of this house; but she was on the second floor. She _could_ risk it. This was Karin we were speaking of, afterall.

"I..." Karin started, _never_ finishing.

Jinta, of course, had'nt even left the house. He was on the stairs, somewhat near the front door, and could hear everything that went on in the house; Of course, he didn't say anything. What he was hearing was no more than Karin running back and forth from the room, to the bathroom: if the slow movement that was somewhat rushed that she was doing could be considered running, that is. Jinta's eyes shook only slightly, as he leaned on the stair's supporting rail. This wasn't...expected at that least.

Jinta didn't know that he would have to deal with this; but he didn't know that Toshirou was planning on making such a mark on this girl; pregnancy? What was he thinking?! Why wouldn't he use protection for such a simple task. He only wanted pleasure, afterall? Jinta could see no other reason to have sex with a girl such as. . . Karin.

The red haired young man opened the door, eyes closed, and sat down on the porch bench. "She's...pregnant." His hand shook violently as he balled it into a fist. Toshirou was going to pay. . . _for this_!

One could only wonder why he suddenly had such a bombardment of possessiveness and unruly care for Karin, but he had surely gained it. He felt like Karin couldn't leave him; like he was. . . surely the only guy she actually loved? Jinta couldn't...be left alone. He wouldn't allow it!

* * *

Toshirou was out of breath, just what was worth this; He had ran all the way from Ichigo's house, to his, why did he have to go save Karin? What was he saving her from? He was positive he could beat Jinta, anyday, anytime. He was prepared. Of course, he wasn't expecting to go there anytime soon; because he was nervous. What if she didn't want to leave Jinta now? What if she seen how idiotic she seemed, falling in love with someone after only knowing them for about a week just didn't happen, did it? Toshirou liked to believe it did!

Even though his expression never showed much to anything; Yes, his signature scowl was much evident, he did have emotions. He did care, he did. If there was one thing he could get at this moment with just wishing for it, it would be Karin. It would be that annoying voice of hers when she was yelling, or the really rude comments she made to just about everything except the people she liked.

Toshirou finally mustered up some type of hope for her, and decided that once he got home, he'd calmly walk the few blocks down, just to get to his home. He'd walk, and when he got there, he'd _destroy_ Jinta.

Through all this. He did wonder, though. Jinta's side of the _story_.

Toshirou was'nt one for dynamic entries, so when he was walking, he placed his hands in his pockets, and closed his eyes, brow furrowed in a furious manner; He wanted to make sure he knew what he was doing, to make sure he actually was ready to. . . protect Karin Hits - Kurosaki.

Blocks down the pavement later; he realized that this was going to be easier than expected. Jinta was sitting on the front porch, in all his glory and shame, looking out to the lawn. And Toshirou, was probably in the way of his view passed this lawn, across the street. Toshirou was probably the least most expected person he seen coming today. Toshirou was probably 'his worst nightmare'.

Steps were finally made as the white-haired man made no change in the scowl on his face. His steps were agonizingly slow, almost dramatic, or melodramatic, if you will. His hands were still in pockets, and he was still walking at a slow rate. Luck was on his side; he was wearing a normal shirt with a comical design on it : Two Squirrels fighting over an acorn, with the words 'protect your nuts' in bold brown letters above them. And some cargo shorts, to top off the brown in the shirt, of course.

Jinta's eyes slanted angrily as he stood up rather quickly; as if appointing for his ringleader or the general in the army; he being nothing but a lowly soilder. His hands were still quite shakey, his eyes were just the same. Toshirou was unphased by the red haired mans appearance. If asked, the answer that would most likely be given was, _I don't give a f-._

With Toshirou being 2 feet in distance across from him, he could no longer fathom the thoughts of 'being brave' and. . . 'protecting Karin'. Was what he doing, really, protecting?

* * *

Karin, during her want to get out of the house, opened the window of the bedroom; she remembered when she originally would sleep here out of want, and what she had thought to believe was 'love'. She sighed as she slid up the thick glass and placed her arms on the rather nice sized border beneath the frame. The wind only softly blew as she closed her eyes, wanting to feel all the calm and nice weather she could feel before returning to the bed; or the bathroom, in that matter.

The calm stature was given away almost instantly when she looked down to see both Toshirou and Jinta. It was etchy, and the calm air that she believed to be 'soothing' no longer felt this way. It felt tensed, tight, and the wind that was blowing almost felt like more of a threat than anything to her now. She was, unhappy, because she didn't like fighting. Well, that would be a lie. She liked it, just not _real_ fights. Play fights were okay though. Karin slowly slid the window down and slumped back into the bed; she didn't want to see any blood, else she be running back to the hills; in other words, the toilet.

Toshirou looked up for a minute, he could almost swear he heard a window fall back into place and he could hear pretty well. Hinges could be heard as well, was Karin locking the window? Of all possible thing she could do with a window at a time like this... she was locking it?!

Toshirou looked back down at Jinta, unable to speak. He was caught up in a train of thought. And Jinta, Jinta was just waiting for Toshirou to hit him first : If he did so, he could easily fight back and Toshirou would get into more trouble because he could easily call it 'Assault'. But, what would he do in this situation if Karin had the guts to say he was. . . keeping her in there?

Jinta stepped back once or twice before finally turning completely and making his way into the house; he jutted through the door and that angered Toshirou. Toshirou ran after him, he was going to put a end to all this crap, and he was going to do it now!

Jinta was a ball of childishness. He wanted _things_, but couldn't take the responsibility for it. He never wanted to give _things_ away, and he always thought any and every_thing_ was his. But, just how were _things_ to be, if this _thing_, was _human_?

Toshirou wanted to get things done in order.

Beat The _Hell_ out of Jinta.

Save Karin.

Tell Ichigo.

Live life.

But why did things always happen the stupid way when he wanted to get them done? Why did things always have to be so complicated when he wasn't a complicated person. Toshirou, in his opinion, was as simple as they got; he only did what came to mind, and that was usually what he was told.

Jinta, had a pretty damn large house, because when he ran down the hallway and made a quick turn, Toshirou didn't even notice it. Jinta softly closed the door after the white haired young man ran passed it and bent down. He opened up a show box that was near many others and got out a silver, rather nice looking, gun.

Jinta sat down in the closet, his back softly making a 'thump' as his eyes looked at the trigger, the handle and many more parts of the gun. Was he really going to do what he think he was today? He was going to - He took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in his throat - _kill_ someone?

What was the _meaning_ of taking away a life? What was the meaning of stopping someone else's heart. Why would you do such a thing? What made you think you had this control over someone. Such a large control in which you could end their life? How inhumane.

Toshirou found himself in the living room, before just overall giving up for a moment. He was going to find Karin then, if Jinta didn't want to come out from hiding.

Karin walked down the stairs, slowly, her hand on the rail. She didn't see Toshirou. She didn't see Jinta.

Jinta opened the door of the closet, gun in hand.

Toshirou was finally walking back down the hallway.

The door could be heard as it opened, and Toshirou finally knew where he was.

Karin turned her head only slightly; her face still oh so very stoic as she seen the two young men.

Toshirou's teal eyes widened only slightly as he seen the gun in Jinta's hands. This was obviously _not_ worth death.

Karin stepped down the few last stairs and ran passed the stairs, making her way to the hallway as well.

Jinta's brow furrowed as he held the gun up, pointed at Toshirou.

Karin's breath was lost, she almost tripped but stopped it from happening as she held onto the wall; grimacing over the sight in front of her eyes.

Toshirou stepped back once as he looked to Karin, who was right behind the red haired man. He finally realized something. . .

If it wasn't for him, butting in, their relationship wouldn't have went so viral. It was his fault. Teal eyes shook; Gray eyes shook, black eyes glared angrily.

The last minutes finally took place. The last minutes.

' Pow! ' Is that how you would define a gunshot? because, that's the _sound_ they make. But what a gun can _do_, is much worse.

This noise was heard and suddenly time almost stopped in these three young adult's eyes. A scream that was almost piercing could be heard, and blood splattered on the wall. A body, slowly fell to the ground; not lifeless, yet hurt. This. . . was not as Toshirou planned things to be. Teal dull eyes slowly turned into the scariest, yet saddest face Toshirou could have probably made in a while. . . it was over.

And he. . .Jinta. . . was oh so very, _lost_.


	13. Russian Roulette!

**Story:** Can I love you?

**Chapter:** 13

**A/N:** Unavailable.

* * *

All was silent as blood splattered and found itself plastered against white, creamy, walls. Jinta was shooken, he dropped the gun almost instantly, his hands moving to his head to cradle it as he shook, Toushiro looked feverishly to the gun and stepped back, blood was all over him, _everywhere_. Jinta had _no_ idea this is what would happen; he didn't know! The red head placed a hand on the now red, wet, wall and had an intake of now foul air. The atmosphere matched the air quite nicely, as no one in the room wanted to be in here any longer. Panic caused Jinta's downfall as he, against his will, spewed blood on his hands, straight from his mouth. Toshirou, in response, shielded himself, he didn't want anymore blood on him.

Now, one may wonder, just where was Karin? Right? Well, lets just say she didnt 'jump' the bullet; not at all. Hazed black eyes shook extremely slow, and blood was trickling down, the starting point, inches away from her heart. A dazed Karin turned her head only slightly, looking at the wall before trying her best to move to it; She placed her back against the wall, her hands were used to help her stand, but she slid back down into the blood bath almost instantly.

Karin's eyes were shaking, her body was shaking, and the blood wouldn't stop; Surely, she would pass out soon. Her hands gripped at Toushiro's pant-leg, causing him to shudder and scoot back, away from her, away from _all_ of this. The white haired young man shook his head, "N - no! no no no!" He said quickly as he shook his head, quickly. He sat far away from Karin, and Jinta was slowly coughing himself into oblivion, blood was /everywhere/ and none of it had erraticated from Toshirou, you could only _imagine_ how he felt at this point in time.

Jinta knelt down next to the bleeding Karin and shook slightly as his hand moved to her cheek,"I-im...I'm so sorry, I can't..explain how sorry I truly am, I..." He said but she slowly swatted his hand away and bit at her bottom lip, it was now bleeding as well. They had to do something, surely a neighbor had heard this gunshot, surely they were calling the cops. Toshirou's pure teal eyes shook as he finally stood, the tip of his shirt was drenched in the thick, red, liquid. He reached into his pocket, grabbing his cellphone, bloody fingers pressed in a number ever so quickly; Ichigo's, not the police, _hell no_.

Ichigo answered the phone rather quickly; He was breathing harshly, as if he had just been in some rigorous activity...

* * *

"yes?" Ichigo asked timidly...

"Ic-ichi-ichigo...Sh-She's... (( pant )) SHE'S! (( gasp )) she's been... (( recessitate )) sh- shot.."

"What? Karin?! What the hell, by who?! " Ichigo sounded more furious than ... _episode 2_... lol.

Toshirou dropped the phone after hearing these words ' _I'll be there in 5...Toshirou_..'

What was Ichigo going to do, no, what could ichigo do?!

_'Lets leave it to ...Toshirou! Hahahha!'_

Ichigo's other side laughed at Ichigo's misfortune as they made their way to Jinta's house..

Karin's eyes fluttered ever so softly as she breathed hard, her chest heaved up and down, her gray eyes were now dim and slategray, she was losing conciousness; "I...Dont want Ichigo to see me like this." She breathed, her chest going down as she closed her eyes, "He, cried...over my mothers death, I ... wouldn`t do this to him..." Karin said as she turned her head, it now was facing neither Toshirou nor Jinta. She knew it was over, she knew she was going to die.

Blood seeped down all the way to her pants, she squirmed beneath the wretched warm liquid as she held her hand up against the wall,"Not...Ichigo..." She said, all her strength somewhat came back as she limped upwards and tried her best to leave the house; She would be going _somewhere_... to the fountain. Karin loved that fountain, almost as much as she loved her family; It had been in this town since she was little, and even though it didn't grant her biggest wish...It granted many others...

_Karin, 8 years old and still kicking, ran to the fountain with about 5 quarters she jacked from her fathers` pockets. She ran fast and finally stopped when she seen crystal clear water. Her sister, Yuzu, caught up to her and placed her hands around Karin's arms. "Karin! We haf' ta' gu ba`k ta' daddy!" She said, her missing tooth completely ruining her speech; Impediment noticable, yet cute. Karin closed her eyes and threw all of the quarters in at once. She pursed her lips, closed her eyes, and took in a deep breath: "Bring back my mother, not just for me, for Ichi-nii, for Yuzu...for daddy, please?" With that, she turned to Yuzu, and then to their crazy father who finally caught up, " Girls! There you are..." He said, taking them happily home, where they ate a nice dinner, and Karin, tried, to get sleep that night, but couldn't. If __**only**__ she had known those wishes didn't happen overnight, or rather, at all._

Karin limped out of the house, blood following her as she walked; Amazingly there was no one brave enough to see what was wrong with the young woman. She limped all the way to the fountain; Toshirou was in too much shock to get up at this point; That was...horrible of him, but, he didn't expect to see this, today.

* * *

Karin, after about an hour, finally reached the fountain, Ichigo, reached Jinta's house.

Karin sat down next to the fountain, her own fountain, _of blood_, puddling around her. Karin smiled at the clear water, taking hold of a quarter that was in her bloody shorts pocket; "Let me` escape this hell..." Karin said, softly. She closed her eyes, pursed her lips, and dropped the quarter...

But, in time, a hand reached out and grabbed the quarter, stopping it; "Karin." The voice was deep, positive, yet horribley sad. There was a frown on the man's face, "What are you doing?" Urahara said as he took off his hat, "You're scaring me, dear." He said before laughing.

He noticed, laughing, that she didn't join in. In fact, tears were flowing from her eyes as she looked at the water; "I didnt ask you." She said softly, he couldn't even hear her say it. He got closer,"Hmm?" He asked softly as he smiled.

Karin shuddered and looked to Urahara, slate gray eyes dulling in anger, "I didn't ask you, no one did." She said before jecking the quarter from his hands, "I didnt need you, I didnt need them, I just want my wish to come true, leave me the fu- " And before she could finish her sentence, she passed out. She fell into the fountain, blood pooling around her now.

Kisuke's eyes widened, he placed his hat back on and picked her up out of the water, her blood started to cover his shirt; He didn't mind it. Kisuke turned and then took the quarter she was clenching in her fists from her hands, "Make a wish, dear. " He said softly as he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, throwing the quarter in the fountain, he finally turned around, and walked away.

Nurses surrounded Kisuke, wondering why the young woman was so beaten up, "I'm not sure, But I'm going to find out." He said simply, placing her on the stretcher and walking out of the hospital formerly and taking out his cell phone; He was going to tell Ichigo what just happened,

"Oooh Ichigo- kuun~"

* * *

Luckily, Karin had a normal blood type unlike 'O' or something, they had her hooked to a blood circulator, and she was in her own room, all alone. There was a large window across her, and one behind her; She was contemplating..

_Just how many steps would it take until I can jump out of one of these windows?_

Back at Jinta's home, Toshirou was still in shock, but Ichigo was there, solving problems one by one, until finally, he got a call; it was Kisuke, telling him where Karin was. Flipping his phone closed, he ran out of the house, he was on his way to the hospital.

Toshirou stood up shakily and followed best he could.

Jinta stared at the pistol on his floor, practically smothered in blood, he smirked. Taking it up, he cleared out the scene, and then filled the pistol with one bullet. He spun the round, "I hated this game.." He said to himself. It was a simply game of 'russian roullette' he shot the gun, it had already been placed against his temple; as soon as he heard the round spinning, and as always, he lost.

The gun fell and so did his body, limply falling. Jinta's vision blurred out and soon blacked out. "Goodbye..._Karin_.." He said softly before closing his eyes, finally, he was at _peace_.

Ichigo finally arrived at the hospital, but visiting hours were over. Toshirou sighed, finally reaching there as well, seeing a certain orange-headed man turning with anger in his eyes, "We...c-can't go see her.." Ichigo said, placing a shoulder on Toshirou's shoulder, causing him to gasp. That did it.

He needed some place secret, NOW!

Toshirou left Ichigo by the hospital and ran, no destination until he seen an alleyway. He ran in the dark crevice of the two buildings, his fist colliding with the brick wall. He screamed, he screamed his throat to pieces, he finally broke. He fell to the ground, knees crumbling beneath his weight as tears flowed from his eyes, "...Im sorry..." He said, fists halting, and hands placed on the bloody bricks in their wake. "Im sorry." He said again, no answer, as always.

Teal eyes were halted, pupils minimized, envisioning such things he seen today; blood splattered everywhere, a huge hole near the heart, a man in so much pain and fear that he's vomiting blood! It was all so much!

Toshirou punched the bricks again, his knuckles leaving skin debree on the wall, "I'm sorry." He said, this time, choking on the lump in his throat. He stood up, and punched the brick wall again, this time, his pupils shot back and he finally was almost back to normal. "_I'm Sorry_!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. He turned his back to the now bloody wall. "I'm sorry."

_"He beats you." Toshirou said, out of completely nowhere._

_She nodded, seemingly worried, in a frail, quiet way. "Y-yes.." She said, mumbling._

Karin sat in the bed, only one thing crossed her mind:: Toshirou, she knew she loved him, but why? She felt like she had met him, when she was younger, but she wasn't sure.. Could she be right? She smiled at the fond memories they had made weeks before all this havoc, it was funny to remember.

_"Did you ever, think of love at first sight?" He asked, causing her to gasp, again. She blushed profusely and yes, it was adorable._

_That did it._

Karin fell asleep in her room, and hoped to never wake up that day.

_And with one hard lick, he licked up his own juiced from her hand, and that caused her to blush even more. His face was tinged with a darker red, and he turned his face away from her. "Never happened." He spoke quickly._

* * *

It had been a week and a half since this horrible tragedy... Toshirou actually went to Jinta's funeral, he figure noone else would, but there was this really pretty girl there. Her long black hair flowed down all the way to her ankles, but she had it in a ponytail. She had big, beautiful brown eyes, and she had a flustered look just about the whole time; She was pale, and petite, but she was cute. Her name was Ururu. She had been basically Jinta's best friend, and he didn't even take out the time ot _notice_ her.

"I...i loved him."

She said in a bask of emptiness, Toshirou nodded, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Its okay. Its not your fault."

He said, tears began to well up in Ururu's eyes, "Its not your fault." He repeated, and soon, the girl had thrust herself into his arms, gripping harshly at the shirt he was wearing. Toshirou did the best thing possible; She was really fucking strong. He placed his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, "Its okay.." He cooed, placing his chin on the top of her head calmly.

Karin had been out of the hospital for about a day; Toshirou didn't know yet, and Ichigo wouldn't let her leave his house until she explained everything. When she told him she was pregnant, he nodded, accepting the guilt of him not beating the shit out of Toshirou when he thought about it the first time.

Karin tilted her head to the side, she had changed in looks, but only slightly. She cut her hair into a cute style, hair going over one eye:: The salon called it Caspia. She loved it. It looked somewhat like Rukia's but more _emo_, if you may. "Ichi-nii. Im bored." She said simply; Her voice was softer now, more frail, it was like she had a whole revelation.

Toshirou took in a deep breath of air before knocking on Ichigo's door, Karin got the door, and almost squealed, but didnt. Ururu had herself attached to Toshirous arm, her hands running up and down the man's biceps carefully,"Hello." She said softly, Toshirou just nodded, his signature scowl was in place the remainder of the time.

Karin's eyebrow twitched before just nodding, "Oh, who's this?" She asked, not trying at all to sound Jealous, but everyone pretty much felt the aura that surrounded her, metaphorically of course.

"Relax. its only ururu, and trust me, she had no interest in me."

Karin would just have to believe him for now, on the other hand, she smiled at Ururu,"I haven't seen you in such a long time, hey," She said to the petite girl, they were about the same height; therefore they were shorter than everyone else in the house, and Rukia was even a bit taller than them.

"It has been a while.." Ururu agreed, smiling.

She said, Toshirou and Ururu were still draped in their black formal clothes, Karin blinked before asking,"Why are you two dressed like this." It was more demanding as if saying, 'take it off' than saying a real question.

Toshirou took Karin's hand and pulled her away for a few minutes, "Come on," He said simply. He pulled her outside and on the side of the house, somewhat on the porch, but not really. He blushed slightly, looking away when he asked, "Are you feeling okay?" He asked this in a caring manner, though the scowl was pretty much still evident on his face.

Karin smiled, knowing he cared. She nodded, "Other than my eyes, im perfectly fine." She said, Toshirou double took on the statement and asked,"What do you mean?"

Karin chuckled, "I'm going blind soon," Toshirou didnt laugh, "What?"

"I'm kidding. " She said simply, and soon there was a long silence over them; that was _not_ funny. Toshirou placed a hand on her chin, smirking.

"For that horrible joke; you owe me." He said this while moving closer, closing the small space between, he placed a chaste kiss on her lips; Karin, now flustered, gasped softly against his lips. Toshirou broke the kiss and smirked, "Okay, bye," He said, making his way back to Ichigo's front door. Karin stared at the space in front of her, face flushed, she got instantly angry and turned to the front of the house as well,"What the _hell_?" She said, angrily and obviously unsatisfied.


	14. Confessions!

**Story:** Can I love you?

**Chapter:** 14

**A/N: **Unavailable.**  
**

* * *

Ichigo had went to lengths so much as to restrict Karin from leaving his house. Days passed, Toshirou decided to pay her a little visit. It was silent as she opened the door; He had been knocking minutes later. A smile was adorned her face, but, not her mind. The girl opened the door all the way and pulled him in gently. "To the guest room wee gooo," She drawled as she pulled the white haired young man into the room. He sat down on the rather large bed and placed his hands on his thighs with a small clap. Karin sat down in the desk chair near the desktop Mac cpu, and then sighed, loudly. She didn't want to talk about this, certain things were best left quiet - or better yet, best left in your fucking mouth.

"You...you know how much I love you right?" She said quickly before Toshirou looked off to the side, confused, but nodded. "AND...You know that you're the greatest man _ever_ right?" She asked softly, receiving a slower nod.

Toshirou didn't know what type of mind-games this girl was trying to fuck him over with - but he did know that she was being quite the annoying brown-noser, or something quite similar.

Karin stood up and then rubbed her lower abdomen before biting her lower lip; A soft dusty red appeared on her cheeks before she said,"I'm uh.." She was embarrassed, and lost at a cross-roads for words, she had no idea what would happen if she did what she wanted to, which was tell him how she felt - and she wanted to tell him, here and now.

"You're what?" Toshirou asked slowly as he too stood up, placing a hand leisurely on his cheek. "What are you, now?" He thought she was joking, like the time when she said she was going blind. The white haired man rolled his eyes before dropping his slight annoyance and sat back down, waiting. Karin shifted her weight from foot to foot before finally saying. The room was filled with an eerie silence as Toshirou decided it would be best not to speak, not to say a word, he decided that she would be better off not telling him and stood up, walking to the door as if boredom was on the brain.

" I'm pregnant." Karin finally chirped up, causing Toshirou to stop in his tracks. Her hands moved up limply to her face, only covering it in the slightest, she could still see the white-haired male.

Toshirou stared at her, with, yes, a blank expression. The boy tilted his head to the side, followed by a chuckle. Karin couldn't tell if it was of denial or something else. . . "No you aren't." He said simply.

Karin tilted her head before frowning, "I am." She said, repeating the statement, "Im pregnant." Toshirou shook his head, "No you aren't. " He repeated, in offense to her repetitive manner. The boy stood up from his place on the bed and smirked, "Im not going to believe that." He said before said girl balled her hands into fists.

"_then what the hell do you think this is?" _She yelled pointing to the small belly she was begining to get.

Toshirou stepped back, sweat dropping. "You're getting fat, so..." He said, but couldn't finish before she hugged him, tightly.

"Im not joking..." She said, looking up to his face, causing his eyes to widen. He didn't want to admit it, but, yeah, he got this girl pregnant.

"Damn, this sucks." He said simply, arms wrapping around Karin in that same possessive manner - did this mean he had to marry her? Not that he didn't want to, he just didn't know what to do.

Karin kept hugging him, she kept him close to herself as she whined, mumbling some incoherent words - the tears wouldn't stop streaming down her cheeks, they were even slipping into her mouth, making her taste salt. She sniffed up the mucus trapped in her nostrils back up and took a small breath, her mouth parting to speak. "I didn't know, I didn't know..." She says with a cracked voice.

Toshirou rubs the small of her back in a calm manner, "Shh. stop crying," He orders, moving her back, kissing her forehead. "Dont you cry, I'll take care of you, I love you, I love you. " The white-haired man was not afraid to repeat the sentence, as many times as he had to.

Karin licked her lips, her eyes being red with sadness. She didn't even know how she began to cry, but she was crying. . .

Ichigo came home a few minutes later than this random hugging moment. He opened the door and shut it with just as much force, causing Karin to flinch with uncertainty - it almost sounded as if Ichigo was pissed. As Ichigo made his way to the room they were in, he walked passed it at first, but turned after putting his jacket up.

"Hey, Karin." He says, almost ignoring Toshirou before giving him the acknowledged nod. Toshirou just nodded back. Karin wiped her eyes and strained her throat just to talk at this point. She couldn't do all this, everything that was going on was far too much for her - she couldn't believe Jinta was dead, she didn't know how to take it, but she most certainly didn't like the way everything was laying out.

She was scared, she was very scared. But she knew one thing: She was going to take care of this baby the right way, as if it were the only person in the world she could see, and that was the truth.

Toshirou laid back down on the bed before looking back to the current noirette, spinning in a desk-chair, which apparently wasn't a good thing. One more good turn, and she got up to go vomit. Running to the bathroom, Karin screamed something Toshirou could barely head before turning and going into the bathroom.

"I thought morning sickness was only for...the morning" The white-haired man said before groaning, running fingers through his hair before following Karin into the bathroom, rubbing her back before getting a hand-towel so she could clean her mouth.

Karin vomited for a few more minutes before standing up, rubbing her lower abdomen with squinted eyes, "I swear." She says, but doesn't finish as the white-haired male moves the towel along her lips and across her mouth.

"Shh...You should just be quiet, and do what...pregnant people do." Toshirou said blandly, causing Karin to punch him.

This was going to be one hell of a...pregnancy?


	15. An Update for You!

**Story:** Can I love you?

**Chapter:** 15

**A/N: **Unavailable.

* * *

"Karin, all I'm trying to say is that you should take what you do into consideration. " Toshirou said, watching as the noirette scoffed down a few weird dishes that mustve been amazing in her mouth; just the consumption of it all itself was freaking him out.

Karin was eating cucumber and banana sandwiches, strudels ontop of sausage pizza and tons of whip cream.

The white haired male felt himself regurgitate because she was clearly eating way too much; or maybe all pregnant people ate this way.

"What?" Karin asked before biting the sandwich, chewing quietly.

"You're eating. . . pure filth and all you can say is _what_?" Toshirou asked with a small groan. He covered his eyes with his hand and looked away, "I cant even watch this," He said mockingly before looking away from the girl.

Karin just kept eating, she really didn't care if he didn't want to watch; she cared about eating. She put the sandwich down long enough to take a sip of her Tampico Orange juice and look at the time. "Oh crap! I need to go to that baby yoga crap." She said before stuffing her mouth with the remainder of the strudel-pizza. Yes, this was her breakfast. She finished the orange juice, kissed Toshirou on the cheek and then left.

Toshirou wanted to stop her but didn't feel like it as he looked to his watch on his wrist. "I have enough time to get some rest, i guess."

Ichigo invited over a few of his friends. ( oh gee, entering the dragon again? ) Toshirou was still asleep when Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, and not to mention _Nnoitra _came over.

Toshirou woke up to the sound of people opening the door to the room he was sleeping in. He looked up from the bed and then was taken aback rudely. "N-nnoitra?" He yelled before scooting back to the foot of the bed.

The raven nodded. "Thats right." He had on a dark purple shirt and black skinny jeans clothed his long legs.

Toshirou had a bad run-in with Nnoitra, which involved vomit and alcohol.

"Grimmjow?" The white haired young man asked before recieving a nod.

Grimmjow sat down on the bed without permission and grinned, "Ahh. thats my name." Grimmjow was being horridly sarcastic as he looked over to his pale. . . _friend_ Ulquiorra. "Me and the dickhead just came back from a long. . . dance off." He was lying, but who cares.

Ulquiorra nodded, "if you were trying to replenish or something; we can leave." He said softly before crossing his arms. He had on a black striped jacket and black cargo shorts.

Grimmjow had on a muscle shirt and bleached jeans.

Ichigo also came in the room and smirked, "If anyones hungry, I can order pizza!"

Toshirou fell back on the bed, with a "ugh." He didn't want to spend time with anyone! He wanted to rest, and they wouldn't let him. He frowned slightly and turned a bit in the bed and put his head on a pillow. He pulled the cover from under Grimmjow's ass and just closed his eyes. "Good night."

Ichigo looked at the white haired young man and then to everyone else. Nnoitra sighed and pulled the cover back. He picked up Toshirou without permission and smirked, "Oh no you dont!" He said before turning to Ichigo.

"Lets play Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2." He said with a large grin.

Toshirou opened his eyes and blinked once or twice. He scowled before pushing Nnoitras face away, "M-move!" He ordered, but the other didn't move in the slightest.

Grimmjow just nodded, " COD sounds really fun right now." Grimmjow said with a shrug before getting up from the now messed up sheets of the bed.

Toshirou groaned, "Im not about to get any rest, am I?"

Ichigo turned and shook his head, "No. never. You got my sister pregnant, and you wanna rest? Fuck you little boy."

Toshirou was taken aback by the tangerine haired mans words. He felt himself scoot back slightly into Nnoitra's arms, which frankly, pissed him off even more.

Nnoitra just had his toothy grin still up. "Whatevs!" He announced before they all left the room to go to the living room and be idiots on the 360.

Ichigo brung the speakers out to play music as well and then grinned. He played the song, Scream by Avenged Sevenfold, which made Grimmjow grin with happiness.

"My favorite song!" The teal haired man exclaimed and head banged with the loud music. He began to sing with it, " _Caught up in this madness to blind to see, woke animal feelings in me." _He sung the song fully until the chorus came, in which Ulquiorra quietly yet perfectly sung.

"Cherishing, those feelings _pleasure me_, cover me, unwanted clemency." He was obviously doing that to make Grimmjow . . . _hot and bothered. _Ichigo grinned as Nnoitra unthoughtfully dropped Toshirou on the couch.

Toshirou sat up fully and shook his head, "What the hell." He said lowly as he cupped his head.

Ichigo and Grimmjow both sang the next part of the song as he set up the 360, "_Scream till theres silence, scream while there's life left, vanishing. Scream from the pleasure unmask your desire, perishing_!"

Toshirou covered his ears and kept his trademark scowl up! "Could we listen to something softer?" He begged.

The tangerine haired male took up his itouch and began to play the song Dear God from the same band. Toshirou was okay with this song. First two people who got to play COD, Ichigo and Grimmjow. Yay for multiplayer.

_Meanwhile._

Karin apparently was doing pilats and what-not at the excersize place. There were several other women there that were pregnant, she even saw Orihime! She was clueless as to who got her pregnant though.

They were doing the excersizes for a while before she took out her cellphone, wiping her forehead of all sweat. She texted Toshirou a small msg:

**Tosh, u all havin fun? C:**

She pressed send and then took out a cold water bottle and held it against her cheek. Her fae was flushed with a light red blush and she was still rather tired as she sat down on her excersize ball; She could see herself on the large mirrors against the wall, she felt fat. She frowned as she waited a for a reply.

_At Ichigos house._

Toshirou got the text and took his phone out of his back pocket. He stared at the message from her and then sent one as well:

**you knew they were coming over? ._.**

He sent the msg and then sighed. He looked at the game screen, holding his wireless remote close to his chest before pressing the button. "I wanna be on Recon!" He exclaimed. Nnoitra took his remote and changed his team to Recon for him. "Idiot." He mused, handing it back to the much smaller man.

Grimmjow took a swig of his crown beer and then gave his remote up to Ulquiorra, "They cheated. I lost."

_Back to Karin._

Karin giggled and mentally nodded as she pressed in a reply:

**Actually, yea! :DD altho i didn't plan it.**

She sent the message and then heard the instructor say that the excersizes were done for the day and they were allowed to leave. She sighed yet nodded and got up. Maybe she'd go get a salad and then call it a day! She left the place after wiping away all the sweat and changing; After being cleaned up and freshened, she left the excersize place and then looked at the time on her phone. It was three - thirty exactly.

She grinned, "Perfect!" Now, she just wondered what was left of her to do before going back to Ichi-nii's house and annoying the contents of it with her pregnancy problems.

_Actually,_ she wasn't interested in a salad. She wanted fries dipped in chocolate ice cream.

"Oh god yes,"


	16. Bobcat, Shirtless, Green!

**Story:** Can I love you?

**Chapter:** 16

**A/N: **Unavailable.**  
**

* * *

Toshirou was actually into the game, he was a Recon and he was pretty good at sniping so he had no problem getting things done, quick and easy. He leaned back in his seat as he finally shot Ichigo. He jumped up from the seat and smirked, "Boom! _Headshot_!" He said teasingly in Ichigo's face.

"Alright Alright, " Ichigo said as he waved it off and handed his controller to Nnoitra. He sighed and then stood up, "I'll go order that pizza." He said blandly before going into the kitchen.

Toshirou watched the orange haired man leave and grinned. "Chicken!" He yelled, he was actually having lots of fun; that was a first! His character was now at the top of a building, and no, he wasn't coming down!

Grimmjow leaned to the side slightly and then groaned, "If shiro doesn't lose, then we'll never get a turn to play again, Ulqui. . ." The teal haired man said before sighing.

Then there was a knock at the door! Toshirou paused the game, the 360's home screen popping up and lighting the dimly lit room with its neon green color.

Ichigo speed walked out of the kitchen to get the door as everyone looked over the couch to see who it was. And to their surprise. . .

It was the cops.

Karin was luckily at a resteraunt far away from the house, but Toshirou and the others were totally freaking out!

The cop leaned on the door frame and sighed, "I'm looking for a Toshirou Hitsugaya?" He said before adjusting his belt - he was referring to his gun, obviously to scare Ichigo into showing him where the white haired male was.

Ichigo nodded slowly and then bit his bottom lip, "Give me a moment. . ." He said as he left but a crack in the door.

' RUN ' Ichigo mouthed the words slowly as he turned around.

The cop soon began to push at the door, "Sir? What are you doing? s-sir. . " He beckoned slowly.

Toshirou was taken aback but nodded slowly; He got up from his spot on the couch and then ran to the room he was usually in. He jumped out of the window and then snuck out quickly!

Ichigo grinned and then turned around. He opened the door completely and then shook his head "I'm sorry sir, but I dont know a Toshiru Histugay? Is that what you said? Yeah, I dont know him." He said before quickly shutting the door.

"Shit! I hope he brung his phone with him, I wonder why the cops are looking for him!"

But sadly, Toshirou's phone was on the couch. Nnoitra noticed it quite quickly though, "Uhhh..." He said slowly as he held up the phone.

"Shit!" Ichigo cursed.

The cop knocked on the door roughly for a few more minutes and then gave up; He would come back with a searching permit and raid the house with a partner or something soon. But right now, they needed to find that White haired murderer!

Or atleast thats what they think he is.

Karin was still sitting down in the resteraunt; she sat by a large window, so when she saw a white haired slight blur dash down the hill-like road, she was intrigued and wished to follow it. She left the resteraunt and then walked out, pulling her purse over her shoulder.

She followed him slowly as he ran and when he finally stopped for a breath, she crossed her arms and then yelled, "Toshirou! What the hell are you doing?" She said before quickly going over to the white haired man.

"The. . . cops . . . after . . haa. . . me!" He said within short breaths before looking up and wiping his forehead off.

"The cops? Why? what did you do?" She asked unsurely before stepping back.

"I didn't do anthing. " Toshirou said before stepping forward, "Dont worry," He said nicely before looking off to the side tiredly. "Apparently they're looking for me, which pisses me off, but that's just whats going on I suppose."

Karin's eyes welled up with tears as she looked at her feet, "Toshirou. Why?" Her hormones were awfully strong today!

"I just said I didnt do anything, " He said before closing the small gap between them. He put his arms around her waist assuringly and then placed chaste kisses on her neck.

"How am i supposed to believe you? Its not like if i believe you the cops will stop looking for you!" Karin said, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

"I dont know, " Toshirou said before closing his eyes, "But Calm down, this can't be good for you, or the. . . the baby." He said, finally accepting that.

Which was really bad timing, because as he did so a cop car came dangerously close to where they were. A cop got out of he car and pulled at his belt lightly. "Alright, I'm gonna need you to put your hands up in the air." The cop said before looking at his notepad.

Toshirou cursed and then looked at Karin, who just looked down.

He put his hands up slowly and then looked at the cop, "Ok?" He said slowly before sighing.

The cop read off of the paper and then looked up, "Toshirou Hitsugaya?" He asked before raising a brow.

Toshirou nodded slowly,"Yes."

"You're needed in the station for questioning. Dont worry, you aren't going to jail or anything. Yet."

Karin looked up at the policeman when he said "Yet." It made her feel even worse because she wanted him to be able to spend time with the child as well; even if she wasn't close to having the baby yet, who knows how long this will go on!

Toshirou sighed, he decided it would be best to just give in while giving in was still an option. "Alright." He said slowly; He knew that everything he said would be used against him in court - if this situation got that far.

Karin watched as Toshirou was handcuffed, and taken away; apparently she wasn't allowed to go with him, but if she could've she would've! She held her hands close to her heart and then took in a shakey breath. ' please be okay ' she begged.

Karin took Toshirou's word and then turned in the direction of her dad's house, a.k.a the best 'hospital' ever. She knew he couldn't give her an ultra sound or something lame like that, but he could help with the headaches she knew she was going to begin to have!

_At the station._

Toshirou was seated across from a cop, and behind him stood an even meaner looking one.

"So tell us, where were you the day that Jinta Hanakari died." The man said sternly before placing a gun on the table.

Toshirou instantly knew what this all was about now. "I was at Ichigo Kurosaki's home. I was promptly in a bedroom, where I slept. On the bed." His smart ass remarks were to get him nowhere because the supposed 'bad cop' flung his hand out and slapped Toshirou upside his head!

"Watch it!" Toshirou said quite defensively before rubbing where he had gotten hit.

"Okay. Then, where were you the day before?" The other man asked yet another question.

Toshirou shifted uncomfortabley in his seat and then looked off to the side, "I was at my own home, in the living room, where I lived."

Once again, he was slapped upside the head!

"Could you stop that?" He yelled to the guy behind him, teal blue eyes looking at him in a dangerously threatening manner.

The man just cracked his knuckles and went on with listening to his partner ask the questions.

"Did you know Jinta Hanakari well?" The man asked as he twirled a pen in his finger, spinning it skillfully.

Toshirou just squinted his eyes. "No. I did not."

The man wrote down a few things before nodding. "Okay, I'm going to give you three words. Remember them okay?"

Toshirou raised a brow, but nodded, none the less. "Yes."

"Okay. here they are: bobcat, shirtless, green. "

Toshirou said the words in his mind a few times before nodding, "I got it."

_Where Karin was._

Karin had gone to where Ichigo was. She wanted to tell him what had happened, and was surprised to see that he already knew! When she got there she sat down on the larger couch, away from Grimmjow and Ulquiorra because she didn't know them very well.

"Ichigo! He's gone, and I dont know what to do!" She said as, once again, tears welled up in her eyes.

Grimmjow was muttering some incoherent words to Ulquiorra about oweing him a good 10 bucks. He was laying on the paler man's lap boredly.

"Shh, grimmjow. Can't you see that the girl is clearly going through something fierce?"

Nnoitra laughed out loud. "Wow, how can you say that with a straight face?" The raven asked the other before sighing, "Just how," He snickered before looking to Karin.

She was moping.

Ichigo sat beside his sister and latched his arm around her shoulder. "Look, Karin. There's a bit of crap going on right now, and dont worry, he'll be fine! Its just life, trying to bite us all in the ass," He swung his hand out slowly in front of them, as if wiping a rainbow away.

Karin sniffed and then leaned into Ichigo, "You think so?" She asked before wiping her eyes.

Ichigo nodded, a completely childish look on his face.

Nnoitra stared at the tangerine haired guy for a moment before asking, "Where's Rukia?"

Ichigo felt as if 1000 pounds were dropped on him. How could he had completely forgotten about his wife?

Karin laughed a bit.

_Back where Toshirou was._

Toshirou's face was slightly bleeding and he had a bruise on his cheek. He was really cutting it close and he just kept saying really smart shit to the two cops, resulting in violence. It had been a good 20 minutes since he had gotten there, and already they suspected him of so much.

"Well then, Hitsugaya."

The man said before sliding the gun off of the table and then putting it in his gun holder on his belt. "What were those words, again?"He asked the white haired male before crossing his arms.

"Uhm... tiger, blue.. and shirt?" Toshirou said before being hit, yet again.

"Wrong!"

This was not going to go well.


	17. Decisions, Decisions!

**Story:** Can I love you?

**Chapter:** 17

**A/N: **I actually stopped editing the chapters because I'm getting to the more recent ones and I fear I won't have much to change. Try to ignore the grammar errors because I sure will.**  
**

* * *

"So let me get this straight; one more time. Toshirou is going to be... arrested? and in all reality no one killed Jinta?" Ichigo asked his little sister, he was asking as he talked on the phone to Rukia; who was listening sternly to the whole situation, albeit she was sipping at a cup of tea, enjoying her day with her older 'brother'.

Rukia sighed and then put her tea cup down, "I suggest you keep karin away from all this drama; if she gets hurt, its on your ass, Ichigo!" The raven said sternly before looking to her brother and blushing, "Excuse me, nii-sama" Rukia said apologetically before glaring at her phone, blaming Ichigo mentally for her swearing around her brother.

"Okay okay! I'll make sure Karin stays at my house, and if Toshirou doesn't have to get arrested, i'll let her do what she wants." He said calmly before hanging up and looking over to Karin with a slightly worried look, "Did you hear what I said? You're staying here, Karin." The tangerine haired young man said before ruffling the girls hair.

Karin sighed yet nodded and obeyed whatever her brother said. "Of course, I dont mind that. I just hope that Toshirou will be okay; he would never kill anyone and soon the . . . cops will know that too." She said the last part hesitantly because she was unsure of what would happen if push came to shove.

She didn't want to see the other behind bars; and she was pretty sure no one else wanted to either, and she could still feel, no hear, no see, _everything_ that had occured that day. The blood, the screaming, she didn't want all that to happen over. . . over her.

Karin leaned on Ichigo's shoulder and closed her eyes. Ichigo carefully moved so that he could tell the girl softly, "If you're tired, you can go sleep in my bed; its really big and soft." He said, rubbing her back in a reassuring way; he knew that she had been through alot lately, and in all honestly if Jinta hadn't killed himself he probably would've killed him himself - but that was because he mistreated his little sister. The damned red haired bastard, may he rest in peace, deserved to die.

Karin got up slowly and slumped her way down the hall to the master bedroom, once in the room she plopped herself down onto the bed and closed her eyes, hoping that some sleep would assure her that she could calm down, and feel safe; even if just for a little while. She took in a shakey breath and pulled the cover over her petite body.

She felt a little dizzy, but she was fine. She let her hand run over her belly, rubbing it gently. "Mmn. . . I hope you'll be alright, Jinta." Karin said quietly and then fell into a _shallow_ sleep.

_Where Toshirou was._

Toshirou was finally understand the situation, and he got to the point where he was going to fucking explode. "Look, I didn't, and wouldn't kill anyone. I assure you this." He said before finally standing up, "I didn't do anything." He said sternly, crossing his arms.

The good cop looked into Toshirou's ice teal eyes and sighed, "I think I believe him. I do." He said before writing something in a tablet; The bad cop looked over Toshirou before sighing and nodding. "You are. . . free to go," He said almost too calmly before biting his thumb nail.

Toshirou raised a brow before gritting his teeth with a small, "Tch." He opened the door and looked to the cops one more time in order to say, "Jinta Hanakari killed himself. If you guys were smart, you would be able to tell that." And with that sentence, he left, slamming the door behind him.

The two cops looked to each other before looking off, "Killed himself. Just how would Hitsugaya know that, anyway?" The good cop said before placing his finger to his chin thoughtfully. "I mean, isn't it true that he and karin had fled the scene, they wouldn't have seen what happened after that? Unless Hitsugaya was the reason. . ." He didn't finish his sentence.

The bad cop just nodded, "He still has to go to court, we'll send that out later." He was referring to the mail;

Toshirou still was pretty confused about the whole situation; Just what was he going to do next? Oh right, he was going to go to Ichigo's house. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and continued to walk down the road, imagining what would've happened had he never 'met' Karin Kurosaki. But half way through the thought, he shook his head and sighed, "Thats definitley not the type of thought that should be running through my mind right now." Toshirou mumbled, muffled through his clenched fists that were against his lips.

Toshirou eventually made it up the road and a few feet away from Ichigo's home. He lifted his arms above his head and shifted, pulling his arms behind his back and popping his bones back in place; "God I am tired." He said, letting his hands go back to his sides, and into his pockets.

_In Ichigo's home._

Rukia had come home some time ago, and was checking up on Karin, who was soundly sleeping in the king - sized bed in her and Ichigo's room. Karin looked so sweet sleeping as she did, basically cradling her small belly as she slept, her free hand beneath her head, rubbing against the shell of her ear subconciously.

"She's so adorable!" Rukia squeaked as she shut the door and walked back over to all the guys; she looked to the television screen and sighed, "Still black ops?" She asked before putting her hands on her hips. "And you Ichigo, can you ever do anything more than gaming while I'm gone?" The raven pointed at Ichigo in a blaming manner.

Ichigo blushed and looked away from Rukia's accusing finger. "No. no I can't, but you know what! Can you ever do anything more than spend time with your brother when you're not at home?" He asked before smirking.

Rukia's finger was put down slowly as she blushed and then laughed it off, "Ichigo. you're so stupid." She said before going into the kitchen; she wanted a snack.

Grimmjow was currently stretching; "If this atmosphere is going to stay all thick and serious like this, I don't really wanna be here too much anymore." He said this right on time as Toshirou knocked on the door.

Ichigo got up to answer the door and unlocked both the top and bottom lock, swinging the door open soon after, "Hey Toshirou, How'd it go?" Ichigo asked curiously, moving out of the way so that the white haired young man could walk ahead of him. Toshirou still had on his trademark scowl as he walked forward.

"I'm not positive yet, but I do know that they told me I was free to go. I told them the truth and nothing but it, ya know?" He told Ichigo before looking around. He saw Nnoitra, who was suprisingly quiet, Ulquiorra, who was looking at his nails, and Grimmjow who was rolling around between the space in between the two couches and the television.

Soon enough, he saw Rukia come out of the kitchen with a pudding cup. "Where's Karin?" He asked Ichigo before smiling lightly.

Ichigo wasn't smiling though, "She's sleeping, in my bed." He said before shrugging, "I want her to get her rest, so you stay out here and play the game with us." Ichigo said before pointing to the free spot on the couch.

Rukia saw the miniscule bruises Toshirou had and put down her pudding cup, "I'm going to go get you some bandages, stay here, " She said to Toshirou, who just nodded, embarrassed.

Rukia walked to the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet, she got out the first-aid kit and then shut the mirror. She looked over to the side and yelped at the surprising sight of Karin sitting beside the toilet.

Rukia covered her mouth so that she wouldn't have another outburst and softly askd Karin, "What's wrong, hun?" Karin was going to answer, but her face turned a light green as she opened her mouth. She began to vomit into the toilet.

"I dont feel so good." She said between shakey breaths and rubbing her belly gently.

Rukia sighed,she would have to deal with Karin before Toshirou's small bruises.

Rukia knelt down beside the younger girl and rubbed her back softly, "I dont have any real advice, because I've never been pregnant, but I hope you feel better soon, hun. " Rukia said with a distraught face.

Karin gagged a little before wiping her mouth and nodding, "I'll be fine." She leaned back, her back up against the tub's border.

Rukia smiled softly and stood up, "Alright, I'll go make you some tea." She said before picking up the first-aid kit and looking at Karin one last time before leaving the bathroom.

Karin stood up, her legs feeling like jello from the sudden movement. She walked out of the bathroom and basically dragged her feet to the living room; seeing Jinta, she didn't know what to say exactly. She was still pretty sleepy, even if she didn't say it.

Grimmjow was still rolling around, hell, flopping around like a board fish. Why was he doing that anyway? Karin hesitantly walked over to where Toshirou was, eyes never leaving sight of Ichigo, who was still pretty protective over her, and still pretty defensive over the whole situation.

She bit her lip shyly before finally asking, "Are you. . . going to jail, or something?" She had one arm rubbing the other in a nervous manner. It seemed like time and everything else stopped as everyone looked over to see Toshirou's answer.

"I sure. . . hope not?" He said unsurely himself as he looked over to everyone else with a glare; as always. "Cmon' Karin," He said to the other as he took hold of her free hand, his fingers entertwining with hers.

But of course, Rukia had called out to them before they could go far, "Wait! I want Karin to drink this, okay?" She was holding a freshly made cup of tea, the steam still rising from the warm liquid. "Here, Karin. This will soothe your stomach ache," She said as she handed it to the other raven, glaring at Toshirou all the more as she did so.

Karin took the tea cup into her hand and blew at it before bringing it to her lips, she took a sip before hissing softly, "Mm, tastes wonderful, Rukia nee-san." Karin said before putting the cup up to her lips once again.

Rukia smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, thats because its white tea," Rukia said with a champion - like grin. "I've also added a pinch of lemon, ginger and cinnamon!" Rukia said before looking to Ichigo. "Do I even have to say it?" She groaned at Ichigo before forming a fist with her hand angrily.

Ichigo looked to Rukia and shrugged, "what did I do?" He asked before frowning a bit at the sight of Rukia's angry expression.

Rukia gave him the look and he stood up and sighed, "Everyones gonna have to go home." He said tiredly before looking to Toshirou and Karin, "You guys stay." He said quite seriously.

Toshirou sighed, but none the less, he followed orders and stayed behind as everyone said their good byes. Karin took sips of her tea casually, waiting for her brother and Rukia to say something!

After everyone thoroughly left, Ichigo crossed his arms and sighed, "I'm going to be serious about this, I don't want you two seeing each other anymore; We're going to have to tell dad about this. We'll help you with the baby, but I don't want this going on anymore than . . . well, anyone."

Karin took the cup from her lips and frowned, "What do you mean? What I do is none of your business!" She said defensively to the tangerine haired man. Ichigo just looked at her again, this time his expression much more serious and genuine.

"Well, I'm your older brother and I'm telling you that you can't just go around doing whatever the hell you want!"

Toshirou looked to Karin's distraught face and then looked to Ichigo with a small scowl, "Ichigo! She's old enough to make her own decisions now! You should know that." Toshirou was just as stern as he always was as he folded his arms, one over the other.

"No one was talking to you, Jailbait." Ichigo retorted plainly before looking to Rukia, "Don't you think I'm right, Rukia?"

He asked the girl beside him, who looked up as if she weren't listening to begin with, blushing she hurriedly nodded. "Yeah ! That's right, and as for you Toshirou, you can't say anything because you were recently 'hunted' by cops!"

Toshirous face went a crisp red; he had no idea that Rukia knew about that. All embarrassment aside, Toshirou was just happy to have been able to get out of there with no problems. Hopefully.

Karin didn't know what to do or say in this situation, so she just let everyone scream and fuss for the time being; She said all she had to say and if they didn't agree with it, then she could do nothing about it, right?

Everyone turned to Karin and they all looked at her curiously! "What do _you_ wanna do?" They all asked Karin, who flinched in response.


	18. Trust!

**Story:** Can I love you?

**Chapter:** 18

**A/N: **

* * *

"What do I wanna do?"

Karin asked the question, letting it slip from her tongue, causing herself to spaz slightly, acid balling up in her throat. "I don't care..." She said slowly, rubbing at her stomach carefully as she looked down at her feet, in a while she probably wouldn't be able to glance at her toes like this. Karin sighed inwardly and looked to Toshirou who spoke up proudly.

"I will do everything I can to protect this woman and the child she's growing inside of her! I won't do anything incorrectly, I can assure you that." He stood in front of the woozy Karin to emphasize his words, which really didn't help much because it just made Ichigo tilt his head with a scowl pressed on his face.

Ichigos nose scrunched up for a moment but then he accepted the words. "Alright. Get outta' here. I'll see you two tommorow." Yes, he would be checking up on his sister every day until that baby flew out of that...well, that was innapropiate.

Karin blushed at the acceptance her brother was giving Toshirou, but went ahead and nodded, a smile placed upon those pale pink lips. "Thank you so much, Ichi-Nii!" She said happily, slowly walking over to the tangerine haired male and pressing a hug against his body without his say.

"H-hey! I was just being an older brother!" Ichigo fought with the girl who was tightly clenching herself onto his body, which of course, in turn, made Toshirou quite jealous. He helped Ichigo get Karin off of the man.

"Alright, we're gone for now!" Toshirou said with uncharacteristic grin on his healthy face.

Ichigo watched the two leave and then turned a silent Rukia, her eyebrows knitted close against the other in a weird thinking face, "Whats wrong?" He asked the noirette, who just shook her head.

"Something about him, is just so odd recently." She muttered to herself, noticing that she was now holding the cup that she was meaning to reach back over to Karin whilst the girl hugged her older brother.

Ichigo nodded his head after a moment and agreed with the girl in front of him, "Yeah, the kids just got a lot going through his head; The fact that he decided that he would take care of the child is very responsible and I can only look up to him for being such a brave dude when he's _so_ much younger than me. " The emphasis on 'so' was probably added because of the fact that the orange haired man didn't quite know Toshirous' age just yet. That in itself was enough to make Ichigo shift uncomfortabley, realising now that he didn't know too much about the guy that was to be courting his little sister. How odd.

"We...we don't trust him do we?" Rukia asked Ichigo with a small sniffle, she felt kind of bad for saying that, but she didn't know how else to ask the question to Ichigo.

* * *

"I guess so," Ichigo said slowly, scratching the side of his cheek. Rukia wiped at the tear daring to fall down her cheek and walked over to the kitchen.

"This is too much..." She mumbled, placing the cup in the sink. She looked back over to Ichigo with a questioning face as he sat down on the now empty couch in the living room; the living room had since cleared out when the other two had come back to have such an important conversation. He wondered what his little sister was doing now and if she was well.

Ichigo felt slightly worse considering the fact that he himself was getting worried over the simple things in the situation, such as the fact that he never actually talked to Karin like he talked to Yuzu. Other than that, he was feeling much better than usual and had hoped that Karin would feel better soon. Perhaps there was a medicine for this.

* * *

Toshirou looked over to Karin who was staring at the toilet with what seemed to be a burning hatred. She sat up, kicking him in the side in the process and sat on the edge of the bed, her glare never leaving that damn toilets sight.

"Whats wrong?" He asked Karin worriedly as she crossed back over to him, placing herself between his legs.

"I feel like I'm gonna thr-" And before she could even finish the sentence, the poor raven had already vomitted all over the white haired males crotch. Toshirou had an undescribable expression on that usually stoic face and couldn't word how he felt either.

* * *

"K-karin! GOT DAMNIT!"


	19. Transitions!

**Story:** Can I love you?

**Chapter:** 19

**A/N: **Getting back into the groove of this will be hard but I promise the next chapter will be a little bit more interesting! For now, how about some laughter?

* * *

Karin pulled her hair back into a ponytail and sighed softly. Due to the cutting of her hair not too long ago, the ponytail was much more loose than it used to be. Pulling on a shirt and some pants soon after, she went to the bathroom to wash up her face and brush her teeth. The window of the bedroom was glowing with morning sunlight.

Toshirou didn't want to take any more chances, so he slept on the couch. Yeah, he was that heartless. Toshirou shifted on the couch but found himself rolling off of it and hitting the floor: hard. With a thud, the white-haired man found himself sitting up. Rubbing at his head, he groaned as he heard the final steps of Karin's morning regimen.

Karin stepped out of the bedroom and crossed her arms, almost glaring at Toshirou for what could only be no reason at all.

"What?"

He asked in the silence and terrible atmosphere staining the room. "Didn't I tell you yesterday what was going to happen today?" Karin glared over at the man, who in response tilted his head almost as if he'd never seen Karin in his life. He couldn't recall anything like that. All he could recall was tossing some jeans because she upchucked her FOOD on it. With a glare, Toshirou shrugged his shoulders back. "I'm afraid not," His deep voice resonated and pretty much vibrated in his throat.

It'd always been this way. Even when they were just getting to know each other, Toshirou lacked the attention span to listen to Karin speak for longer than five minutes. They weren't as close as she'd wanted them to be; In fact, they weren't very close at all. There were a few times aside from when they'd first met that Karin was convinced he listened to her.

That included the time they went to the movies, and the several times they went to the park. One of those times were actually quite entertaining. Karin saw a group of children playing soccer and couldn't help but think how fun it would be if she and Toshirou joined them. It was a simple game. 2 against how ever many children were willing to play. That time, Toshirou listened to her idly and did whatever she said;

That included letting the children win.

Toshirou was a nice man. He was short, but he was still pretty manly. He wasn't shorter than Karin or Rukia, so that meant he was fine. But then again...Karin squinted her eyes into a dangerous glare in Toshirou's direction, whom in response flinched. "What?!"

Karin couldn't help but smile at the idiot. He was still cute, too. Toshirou was nice and cute. These were probably two of the things keeping her occupied. On top of that, he was the reason she was having such weird eating habits. But because of the habits, she'd learned about great food combinations and things that tasted absolutely wonderful on her hormonal taste buds. Thinking back on all the times Toshirou jokingly called her fat made her giggle...mentally, of course. She hadn't really gained that much weight at all. And it was way too early for the belly to be showing anyway. She'd only gained one or two pounds since the assumption of a pregnancy.

She, with the terrible eating habit, had been doing quite well.

It wasn't until Toshirou walked over to her and grabbed either of her hands that her thoughts had been cut short and her attention was brought back to the man in front of her. "I apologize, Karin." Karin would've sworn she seen sparkles about Toshirou's frame. Was he sparkling? Really?

"If you would...kindly tell me what you had planned for this day." He repeated himself in a nicer manner this time, but that didn't stop the scowl from appearing on the Kurosaki's features. Karin slid her hands from Toshirou's grasp and slapped him in the face. She was okay with hitting him because he definitely wouldn't hit her back. It was all in good fun, anyway.

Toshirou rubbed at his cheek and found himself sliding away from the violent girl, a comical sad look on his face. "What did I do now?"

"You should already know what I said! I said it, didn't I?!"

Toshirou jokingly sniffled and bit at his bottom lip,"I – I don't know!" He turned his head away and wiped at the 'tears' again, this time with fervor. "Why can't you just repeat yourself-"

"Why can't _you_ just listen to me?!"

"I _am_ listening to you!" This time Toshirou raised his voice, only to receive a glare from the girl, which in turn made him apologize like the wimp he'd become for the sake of Karin. "Sorry."

There was another awkward silence, and then Karin just shrugged her shoulders. If Toshirou was going to be a jerk, then she may as well go alone.

"Okay. What I said before is that I wanted to go to the hospital. I am going to go there. You can do whatever the hell you want," She walked over to the front door and made sure to make a super exaggerated 'hmph' noise as she opened it, and then repeated said noise as she closed, no slammed the door.

Then she opened it again.

"See if I care!"

She'd forgotten to add that one.

SLAM!

Toshirou stood there feeling like he genuinely did nothing wrong for the umpteenth time since he'd met this girl. He felt like he'd done nothing at all.


	20. Acceptance!

**Story:** Can I love you?

**Chapter:** 20

**A/N: ****Unavailable.**

* * *

Karin sat in the doctor's office awaiting her turn to go inside. As she waited, she kicked her legs back and forth, glancing at the other people sitting in the office. Off to the side there sat a little child, playing with a tattered puzzle that was probably laid out for children often. The kid was trying to stick puzzle pieces where they did not belong, mucus slinging out from the boys nostril and nearly touching the card-board puzzle until he snorted it back up into his cranium. Karin cringed and quickly looked away from the boy. The clock ticked angrily and the girl began to question her own sanity as she listened to the child pester his mother about some game or the other. Karin wasn't even his mother and she wanted to grab the boy by the shoulders and break his thin little neck.

As the little boy slid away from the puzzle, his hands were soon occupied by a toy truck in the corner of the room. He grabbed onto the truck and began crawling forward as well as pushing the bright yellow toy as he did so. Karin found herself glancing at the boy only to smile. The little boy had fluffy black hair, and his eyes were bright like honey. When he wasn't talking, he was actually quite cute. Yet, when Karin thought this her minds' eye was immediately shut off when the boy sneezed; right onto the toy and anything else in the way. She watched as the kid wiped the _snot_ from his nose with his hand and then placed it back onto the toy and continued what he was doing initially. Karin slowly tossed her head back and stared at the ceiling, no longer wishing to watch the boy do things that peeved her.

It wasn't long before the doctor came out, holding a clip board. He glanced at the paper that was connected to said board for but a moment before lifting his head and giving a weary smile to Karin. As he did this, a different patient slowly exited the door, looking tired and strained. She felt bad for the patient, but of course stood from where she sat, just in time for the doctor to say her name, too.

"Come on, Kurosaki."

When Karin walked into the room with the doctor, there were standard procedures taken before she was even able to sit down. Karin was weighed, her blood pressure was checked, and her height was taken as well. Everything seemed to be going fine When Karin finally took a seat on the stretcher, she placed her hands on either of her reddened knees and smiled drowsily at the doctor.

"Well, Ms. Kurosaki, for the most part, you are physically healthy. This paper says you've been having abdomen pains and you need to be properly checked _for_ pregnancy?"The doctor glanced up at the girl with bright green eyes.

Karin grinned wide and nodded her head vehemently, watching as the doctor stood from his place and raised the silver part of his stethoscope. Placing it to her upper chest, right beneath the girls collar bone, he checked her heart. If he was lucky, she would be far enough in her pregnancy for him to hear the beginnings of a new heartbeat. When the doctor heard nothing, he took out the light and ear-scope to look in her ears. Now, of course he wasn't going to find a baby in there, but it was standard procedure to check for ear infections as well. When his scouting deemed clear of any types of problems in the ear canal, the doctor took a step back. "I'm going to need you to lay down for me, Ms. Kurosaki."

Karin nodded her head and slowly tilted her upper half back until it met with the thin paper covering the stretcher. The doctor placed a hand on the girls bell and then slowly delved it lower to the abdomen. His brow furrowed and he quickly walked over to the cabinet and procured ultrasound gel. "This is going to be a little cold," The doctor said softly, receiving a gentle nod from his patient. Karin closed her eyes as she felt the ice cold lotion touch her stomach. Her belly convulsed slightly out of a mere reaction and she forced her back _backwards_ so that she did not move into the doctor's touch. Said doctor reached over to grab the transducer that hang connected to the stand it came from. There was a small, flat-screen TV that Karin could use to view the inside of her belly as well. When the doctor placed the device onto her flat stomach, he swallowed the forming lump in his throat and his green eyes squinted nervously. He moved the remote-device over her belly, looking, searching.

Karin's eyes met with the monitor and her eyes went half-lidded. The doctor tried and tried to find any signs of a fetus, but could find nothing. After trying for no more than ten minutes, he finally pulled the transducer away from the girl's abdomen and placed it back on the stand. He'd remind himself to wipe it off a little later, as he removed his standard teal gloves and tossed them away. He got a small container of hand-sanitizer and offered some to Karin who eagerly reached her hands out as she pulled her shirt down and sat up straight.

The petite young woman watched as the doctor scribbled some things onto his paper before finally looking up. If it were possible, the doctors eyes looked more strained than the first time, and this bothered Karin so much that the small woman found herself scooting back uncomfortably on the stretcher. She heard the ticking of a clock's arms in the silence of the doctors room, and the doctor finally looked up, running his fingers through auburn-red strands of hair. His hand traveled down so that he could rub his index finger against his stubble. "Ms. Kuro- Karin..."

When the doctor decided to approach her with first name basis, Karin's eyes went wide. She just couldn't hold her breath any longer, so she released a huff of air reluctantly and forced herself to breathe. Shivers ran up the girl's spine as she was finally forced to face what she could only assume was the truth. The doctor looked tired, and his eyes looked strained. He was handsome, but he looked tired and depressed; several bags hid beneath what she could only assume were originally whimsical eyes.

"Karin, I believe that what you thought was a pregnancy was most likely stress forming in the pit of your stomach."

Karin's world came crashing down in front of her as she heard the words the doctor dared to utter. It couldn't be stress! It just couldn't. As her eyes became moistened with the tears that dared to fall, she quickly thought over the two or three times she'd let Toshirou have his way. She was embarrassed to admit that she'd had unprotected sex at first, but as she grew closer to the man, she could accept it. And now, she wanted to accept that she was having a child for her mistake. Being told that she was not pregnant felt like a metal arrow shooting into her chest, twisting and twisting until it finally escaped. Yet for some reason, Karin was unscathed.

"The vomiting, the mood-swings, even the weird dietary choices." The doctor spoke, looking at the list of symptoms that the girl had been experiencing, comparing and contrasting them the symptoms one would have if under a pregnancy.

"These are all things that happen to pregnant and stressed people alike,"

This time it was Karin's turn to swallow a lump forming in her throat. But unlike the doctor, she was unable to. The lump seemed to metaphorically harden, leaving the girl at a lost for words and physically unable to speak. The tears that'd earlier welled in her eyes finally slid down her pale face and almond-shaped, grey eyes finally darkened with sadness. "But, I'd never vomited like this before. I've been losing sleep and,"

Karin was cut off briefly when the doctor raised a hand to stop her. The doctor had long ago decided that he was not going to fight the girl, rather coax her into understanding the situation. "As I said before, these are symptoms of stress as well. Listen to me, your files say you're still fairly young. This is not a bad thing,"

Karin immediately snapped at the man, her hands slapping down against her knees harshly,"You don't understand everything I've gone through!"

She slid her hand up and wiped at the tears, and then her head tilted to one side and then the other. The shivers racked her body once more and she choked on her own tears,"I thought I was going to die! I thought that," Her hand quickly went to her belly where it was metaphorically locked for the time being. "I thought that I'd finally made something all my own..." The girl said in a defeated tone as she looked down so that her eyes were no longer visible.

_There it was._

Karin had never felt successful and even to this day she didn't feel like she was going in the right direction. Yet when she figured that she was pregnant because of a stupid decision she'd made – when she felt that she was pregnant and that Toshirou would support her the entire way through – she felt damn near invincible. Karin wanted nothing more than to hold the child up high and say,'_Look at me world, I'm no longer a useless person_!' She wanted a chance to give up her morality and take on the morals of a motherly woman. Now that she heard this news, and she was unable to do so, she felt _hollow_ inside of her chest cavity.

The doctor clicked his tongue and wrote something else down on the board before finally nodding his head. "I'll tell you what. I'll go ahead and get you something that can help you out," With this said, the doctor stood from the painful metal chair he had his butt planted on and walked out of the room.

Karin's eyes followed him like he was the light that shone in this room. It'd barely been five minutes and the doctor decided he was just going to find something to _help her out. _It'd only been five minutes and all the doctor could think to do was _prescribe medicine_! Karin felt like exploding. As the girl clamped both rows of her perfect teeth together with a clank! She gritted her teeth together and glared at the name sign that was beside the light switch. ' Bláca. '

Well, fuck you too, Dr. Bláca.

When the doctor returned he had a sheet that stated what prescription Karin could pick up at any MD-approved stores in the area. She took the paper and gripped it with such vice that the doctor visibly flinched. He didn't know what more he could do for the girl. If he knew her better, perhaps he could take her into his arms and tell her that everything would be alright. But Dr. Bláca had this feeling that there was someone who could do that for Karin.

As Karin exited the room, she again swallowed the forming and thin saliva that was forming at the back of her throat. The sour taste in her mouth she'd had when she'd entered the office was gone. She felt relieved as well as shocked, disappointed and angry. All of these feelings began to bubble in her mind and form strange thoughts that all made no sense to the girl. As Karin left the building as a whole, she glanced up at the clear sky and her mind quickly fluttered off. Karin couldn't help but wonder how Yuzu was doing. _Yuzu probably had a wonderful husband who swept her off of her feet and told her sweet nothings whenever she was troubled. He probably bought her flowers and chocolate whenever she was down, bought her teddy bears for whenever he wasn't around and even fluffed her pillows. _Karin wasn't jealous, no. Karin was most certainly not envious. Besides, this was just an assumption. Then again, Yuzu was _better_ than Karin. Over the years, Yuzu had filled out and was well endowed in her chest area, she had graspable hips and her hair had grown so that it touched right at the cusps of her knees. She was stunningly beautiful, while Karin was, well...

Karin was still flat, she was short, she had nearly no hips and her eyes were dull and gray. Her hair, even if pure black was choppy and never grew as long as Yuzu's had in all her years of living. Of course she didn't want to cut it but it always got fractious. She had no choice but to cut it. Her skin wasn't lovely peach like Yuzu's, no. Instead, her skin was pale and most likely pasty, too. Even if Karin was not comparing herself to Yuzu, she _could not compare._

* * *

Karin returned to an albeit confused Toshirou with a not so honest smile on her face. Toshirou popped his head up to glance over at the girl who'd just entered the apartment his eyes meeting with her grey ones, and his ice ones going half-lidded with confusion. There was a thick and awkward atmosphere that Karin swears she could cut with a knife as she finally took a seat beside Toshirou, huffing as she threw herself down onto the sofa. Toshirou's brows were up high as the girl sighed dramatically.

"Something wrong?"

Karin shrugged her shoulders back and glanced over at Toshirou. What was once a loose ponytail began to unravel and the girls thick strands of raven hair began to cup her diamond shaped face. Her face was red and her eyes, as Toshirou perceived them, were red and swollen. She'd been crying. Toshirou scooted closer so that he could hear her, had her voice came out waved and weak. Karin choked a sob back once more, and leaned to the side so that her head met with Toshirou's shoulder. The white haired man slinked his arm around her and pulled her closer, allowing the limb to drape over the girls' lithe form.

"I'm not pregnant,"

Toshirou couldn't determine if he wanted to jump with joy or coo softly to the girl that it would be okay, so instead he pulled her even closer to him so that their bodies were flush close together and he let his hand slide down so that it grasped the girls hip. This took Karin by surprise, seeing as she'd earlier thought about her _un_graspable her curves were. Toshirou leaned forward so that his cheek could nuzzle Karin's and he 'shh'd the girl, softly. "It...it's going to be alright." He assured Karin, although he wasn't that positive of his words. His eyes drifted down slowly and his attention was stolen by a rippled paper in the girls' dainty hand. He wanted to reach out and grab it, and perhaps read it but could not bring himself to ruin the moment. Instead, he pressed chaste kisses – simply letting his lips brush against the girls warm skin – onto her forehead, the tip of her nose and her cheek.

Soon, Karin was leaning away from Toshirou but he followed her, his kisses going lower and lower until he was finally able to press his lips against the girl's collarbone. Karin stared up at Toshirou with large grey eyes, and he met her gaze with his own icy orbs. "Don't worry, everything will be okay." He placed either of his hands on the girls hips and re-situated himself so that his thighs could be pressed at either side of Karin's hips and he could straddle the girl. Softly, but surely, he pressed his hips to Karin's and laid atop the girls form, careful not to hurt her. Karin let out what could only be described as a jumpy breath. Her skin felt strange as the tiny, thin hairs stood on edge all over her body, and another shiver slid up the girl's form. "b-But..."

She wanted to be able to fight this, to be able to say something in return to Toshirou's coaxing but could only croak in reply, whining. She wanted to speak, she wanted to tell Toshirou that she _was _okay, but she was not. "Shh..." Toshirou's shush came out in a grumbled mess, but it fit his husky voice perfectly and was made to calm the girl further so that her sobs no longer shook her body along with them. Toshirou's hands grazed the girls body once more as his fingers crawled up her finger and ran up her shoulders and finally cupped her face. Toshirou was almost positive that he would be pushed back, but despite his thoughts he pushed on and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Karin's.

_There was nothing but heat._

Heat and fireworks seemed to initiate themselves when their lips met in a perfect mesh of pale pink with soft and plump rose. Their lips danced a dance they'd only just recently learned and Toshirou didn't dare try to slink his tongue into the tango. When Karin's hands reached up and finally grabbed fistfuls of Toshirou's shirt, he finally pulled away from the kiss. A thin line of saliva followed his lips as he retracted them, and he slid his tongue over his bottom lip to break the bridge that connected them; it would be rebuilt another day.

"I'm...I'm so sorry, Karin." He said, leaning down so that he could place his head in the crook of the girl's neck. Karin wrapped her arms about Toshirou's shoulders and stared up at the ceiling as he stared at a small mole on the girl's pale skin.

_And then there was silence._


End file.
